My Lost Brothers
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: [Modern!AU] Membesar bersama keluarga angkat. Kemudian bertemu semula dengan saudara kembaranmu setelah 11 tahun terpisah. Apakah perasaanmu? Adakah kau dan kembaranmu akan hidup bersama dengan bahagia? [Sad Ending]
1. Gempa's POV

Sudah 11 tahun aku terpisah dari kakak-kakakku. Sekarang umurku sudah menginjak 16 tahun. Kalian bisa tebak kan umur berapa kami mulai berpisah.

Banyak pertanyaan yang bermain-main di dalam benakku. Apa mereka bahagia bersama keluarga baru mereka? Adakah mereka masih mengingatiku? Gimana hidup mereka?

Aku... kangen pada kalian, Kak Hali, Kak Taufan.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Nizam Razak sama Animonsta Studio. Kalo punyaku pasti berantakan jadinya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s) Modern!AU, Some OCs, No pairing, No superpower, No alien, No robot, Brotherly love.**

 **Mungkin beberapa daripada sudah pernah bacanya di Wattpad. Ceritanya ga panjang kok. Mungkin dalam 3 atau 4 chapter.**

 **MY LOST BROTHER**

 **~ ENJOY ~ (or not)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa. Semua ini sudah ditakdirkan.

Daripada bersedih-sedih gini, mending aku perkenalkan diri. Namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Biasa dipanggil Gempa. Aku anak ketiga daripada kembaranku. Kembaran? Ya, kembaran. Aku punya dua orang kakak yang lahir beberapa menit sebelumku.

Kakak sulungku bernama Halilintar. Boboiboy Halilintar. Selepasnya pula Boboiboy Taufan. Nama yang aneh memang. Tapi ibu bapa kami yang berikan.

Aku dan kakak-kakakku anak yatim-piatu. Mama dan papaku terlibat dalam kemalangan yang meragut nyawa mereka. Sewaktu itu, kami hanya berusia 5 tahun. Belum tahu apa-apa.

Aku.. jadi teringat insiden menyakitkan yang mengubah hidupku dan kakak-kakakku.

Aku bersama Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan bermain-main di dapur rumah. Kami sungguh gembira waktu itu. Kejar-mengejar sambil melempari tepung. Muka Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan penuh dengan tepung.

Tepung ya... Waktu itu, kami bertiga coba membuat kek untuk menyambut anniversary mama sama papa kami. Heheh. Baru berumur 5 tahun sudah bisa membuat kek ya. Kalo keknya jadi, pasti terlihat agak buruk. Mumpung mama dan papa lagi kerja, kami bisa membuat kek sepuasnya.

Kak Taufan yang mulai permainan kejar-mengejar itu. Dia mencolek pipi Kak Hali dengan tepung.

.

.

 _"Hahahaha!"_

 _"Hish, Taufan! Mari sini kau!"_

 _Kak Hali mengejar Kak Taufan. Lantai yang tadinya bersih bertukar menjadi kotor akibat tepung-tepung yang dilempar mereka sesama sendiri. Sebelum dapur kelihatan lebih berantakan, aku coba menghentikan mereka. Malangnya sebelum aku sempat membuka suara, Kak Taufan dengan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku dan mencolekkan tepung di pipiku._

 _"Hahahaha! Muka Kak Hali dan Gempa juga penuh dengan tep- WUAAH! Jangan Kak Hali!" Aku melihat Kak Hali menarik baju Kak Taufan dari belakang lalu terus melumur tepung di mukanya._

 _"Hahaha! Sekarang mukamu juga penuh tepung Taufan!" Tawa Kak Hali._

 _Melihat kedua saudaraku bermain, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut ketawa dan melempari tepung ke Kak Taufan. Lalu aku dan Kak Hali bertos-ria._

 _"Hahahahaha! Bagus Gempa!" Kak Hali memujiku._

 _Kemudian aku dan Kak Hali melihat Kak Taufan cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Pipinya juga dikembungkan._

 _"Gak adil! Gempa bekerjasama dengan Kak Taufan!" Teriak Kak Taufan._

 _Mendengar kalimat itu, aku dan Kak Hali tertawa lepas. Sungguh, saat-saat yang berharga bagiku. Sehinggalah pintu rumah kami didobrak oleh jiran sebelah rumah dengan kasar._

 _"Hali! Taufan! Gempa! Ayou ikuti paman!" Teriak paman itu. Dia mencengkram lengan kami bertiga dengan kuat. Aku, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan memandang sesama sendiri dengan bingung._

 _Paman itu memasukkan kami ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu paman menekan pedal gas dengan cepat. Dia membawa kami ke sesuatu tempat dengan kencang._

 _Penasaran, akhirnya aku bertanya pada paman yang terlihat panik itu, "Kita mau ke mana paman?"_

 _Lalu paman itu membalas pertanyaanku, "Kamu akan tau juga nanti."_

 _Aku terkesiap. Menoleh ke kanan, aku melihat Kak Hali menggedikkan pundaknya terlihat tidak peduli. Ke kiri pula, Kak Taufan yang memasang tampang bingung._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian, paman itu menghentikan mobil dan membawa kami keluar dari mobil._

 _"Rumah sakit?" Kak Hali mengernyitkan alisnya. Kak Taufan pula memiringkan sedikit kepalanya._

 _"Emangnya, siapa yang sakit paman?" Tanyaku ke paman._

 _"Ayo, masuk." Tanpa membalas pertanyaanku, paman itu memegang tangan kami dan berjalan ke arah seorang suster. Paman dan suster itu berbincang-bincang sesuatu. Telingaku tidak dengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan mereka karena saiz badan yang terlalu kecil._

 _Yang kutahu, setelah bertemu dengan suster itu, aku dan kakak-kakakku dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang di luarnya terdapat beberapa orang yang duduk di kerusi._

 _Atok juga ada di situ! Tanpa membuang masa, kaki kecilku terus berlari menuju atok dan memeluknya._

 _"Ah- Gempa! Tunggu!" Aku mendengar teriakan Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah mereka dan melihat mereka berlari menuju ke sini. Lalu sama sepertiku, mereka memeluk atok juga._

 _"Atok kenapa? Kenapa atok terlihat murung?" Soalku setelah melihat raut wajah kakekku._

 _"Apa atok lagi sakit ya?" Kak Taufan juga ikutan bertanya. Pikirannya sama sepertiku._

 _"Atok, kenapa di sini rame orang?" Kak Hali menyoal. Untuk anak sekecil kami, kami memang penasaran tentang sekeliling._

 _Atok kelihatan gelusah. Kemudian stok mengambil napas panjang, "Hali, Taufan, Gempa. Atok mau beritahu kalian sesuatu._

 _Kami bertiga tidak berkata apa-apa. Diam, mendengar apa yang hsu diucapkan atok dengan teliti._

 _Atok mengambil napas lagi. Sebenarnya, ada apa ya?_

 _"Mama sama papa kakian sudah tiada."_

 _Tidak ada? Maksudnya? "Bukannya mama sama papa masih di tempat kerja?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran._

 _"Apa maksud atok?" Kak Hali bertanya pula._

 _Atok membelai kepalaku dan kakak-kakakku yang tertutup topi, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang lembut, "Maksudnya, mama sama papa kalian sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Mereka telah selamat pergi ke alam sana."_

 _Mataku melebar. Bukankah alam sana itu..._

 _"Tidak ada lagi? Alam sana?" Ucapan naif Kak Taufan membuyarkan lamunanku._

 _"Maksud atok, mama sama papa sudah-" Kak Hali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah ngerti apa yang mau diucapkan Kak Hali._

 _"Iya, Hali. Mama sama papa kalian sudah meninggalkan dunia ini."_

 _"APA?! Gak mungkin kan?!" Kak Taufan berteriak. Mataku sudah penuh dengan air mata, begitupun Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan._

 _Tanpa berkata banyak, aku berlari memasuki ruangan yang kutahu tempat di mana mama dan papaku berada. Aku melihat mama dan papa bearing di atas kasur dengan kain putih yang menutup semua bahagian tubuh, kecuali kepala mereka. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku yang sedikit bergetar, berusaha menahan tangis yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi._

 _"MAMA! PAPA!" Aku mengalihkan kepala ke belakang. Terlihat Kak Taufan yang belari ke arahku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Lalu dipeluknya mama dan papa yang sudah tidak berjasad._

 _"Huhuhuhu! Mama! Papa! Jangan ninggalin Taufan! Huhuhu! Taufan janji gak akan nakal-nakal lagi! Taufan akan dengar cakap mama sama papa! Taufan akan jadi anak yang baik! Taufan gak akan ngejahilin siapa-siapa lagi! Jangan ninggalkan ninggalkan Taufan ma! Pa! Bangun! Taufan mohon! Mama!" Mendengar suara Kak Taufan yang meratapi di depan mayat mama sama papa, membuatku semakin menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Sehingga aku dapat merasakan darah mengalir ke daguku._

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 _Aku menolehkan kepala dengan air mata yang berlinangan di kedua-dua pipiku ke arah belakang. Kak Hali berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kami. Dipipinya juga terdapat air mata._

 _"Ma. Pa." Gumam Kak Hali._

 _Aku memeluk tubuh mama dan papa yang tak bernyawa, disertai Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan . Tangisku sudah pecah. Kini aku menangis bersama kakak kembaranku. Padahal hari ini hari anniversary mama dan papa!_

 _Kami menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehinggalah kami terlalu letih dan tertidur di tepi ranjang mama dan papa._

 _Keesokan harinya, aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, atok meneritakan padaku dan saudaraku apa yang berlaku selepas kami tertidur. Aku mulai nangis lagi. Aku mengajak atok, kak Hali dan Kak Taufan ke tanah perkuburan mama dan papa. Kami menyedekahkan doa pada mereka._

 _Dua bulan kemudian, atok pula yang meninggalkan kami._

 ** _"Atok sudah tua. Atok akan pergi tak lama lagi. Jaga diri kalian ya. Membesar dan jadi anak yang baik. Hali, jaga adik-adikmu ya. Atok percayakan kamu."_**

 _Itulah pesanan terakhir atok kepada kami sebelum atok memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Aku.. Aku tidak dapat nerima semua ini! Luka di hatiku semasa mama dan papa meninggal, belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tapi sekarang, atok pula yang meninggalkan kami!_

 _Aku dan kakak-kakakku masih kecil. Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada keluargaku? Adakah ini ujian-Mu padaku? Ya Tuhan, berat sekali dugaanmu ini._

 _._

 _._

Sudah 11 tahun berlalu. Tapi kenangan pahit itu masih membekas dalam hatiku. Aku.. Aku.. Aku masih saja lemah!

Hiks..

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes pada foto yang sedang kudekap. Foto keluargaku yang paling berharga. Di sana, ada mama, papa, Kak Hali, Kak Taufan dan diriku yang tersenyum pada kamera. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Sebut tentang Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan, mereka banyak berubah setelah kematian mama, papa dan atok. Kak Hali jadi pendiam dan cepat marah. Kak Taufan pula masih tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi senyumannya palsu. Aku dan Kak Hali tahu itu.

Selepas mama, papa dan atok meninggalkan kami, kami dijaga oleh paman yang berjiran dengan kami. Aku nyangka, paman itu baik hati dan akan menjaga kami dengan baik. Ternyata, dia menghantar kami ke panti asuhan.

Setelah beberapa bulan berada di panti asuhan, aku bersama kakak-kakakku mulai berpisah. Sepasang suami istri mengambilku sebagai anak angkat karena mereka tidak punya anak. Mulanya mereka mau ngambil Kak Taufan, tapi Kak Taufan tidak mau. Jadi mereka mengambilku. Selepas itu aku tidak tahu apa yang berlaku pada Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan.

Dan.. Disinilah aku sekarang. Rumah ibu dan ayah angkatku. Aku merasa kesunyian tanpa kalian Kak Hali, Kak Taufan. Tiada lagi tawaan kalian. Tiada lagi senyuman ceria kalian. Tiada lagi permainan kejar-mengejar. Tiada lagi muka yang penuh tepung... Aku... Sungguh kangen dengan semua itu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu...

Hiks..

Aku... mendengar banyak rumor tentang Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan. Tapi kebanyakannya negetif. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Kak Hali meninggal karena tertabrak mobil dan Kak Taufan pula karena sebuah penyakit bahaya. Tapi itu gak mungkin kan? Kak Taufan yang hyperactive punya penyakit bahaya? Mana mungkin! Kak Hali pula karena tertabrak mobil? Aku.. tidak percaya dengan semua ini! Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyebarkan rumor ini?!

Kalian masih hidup lagi kan Kak Hali, Kak Taufan? Kalau kalian sudah tiada, hidupku kosong. Aku merasa hidupku tidak berguna lagi. Aku mau kita bersatu kembali lagi Kak Hali, Kak Taufan. Kapan kita bisa kembali seperti semula? Aku mau kita hidup bahagia. Bukan hidup berpisah gini.

Kalian masih mengingatiku kan? Aku.. Aku mau mencari kalian. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kalian berada dekat denganku. Apakah ini karena kita kembaran? Orang selalu mengatakan kalau kembaran punya ikatan batin yang kuat. Adakah ini yang dikatakan ikatan batin? Aku tidak pasti. Aku.. Aku bertekad akan mencari kalian Kak Hali, Kak Taufan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Eh? Ketukan pintu?

"Gempa! Ayo sarapan! Ibu sudah masakkan lauk kesukaan kamu!"

Oh, ibu rupanya. Kupikir siapa. Tanpa basa-basi, aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Sebentar bu!"

Cklek

Creakk

"Nah.. Ayo kita- Eh tunggu! Gempa, kamu lagi nangis ya?"

Aku tersentak. Bagaimana ibu ta- Oh! Air mata yang membekas di pipiku! Astaga! Gimana aku lupa mengelapnya! Duh..

"Gak ada apa sih. Ini mataku dimasuki habuk." Aku merasa bersalah pada ibu. Membohonginya. Huh. Seperti bukan diriku saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke bawah." Ibu berkata sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Kami menuruni tangga dan terus ke meja makan. Di sana sudah ada ayah yang lagi nungguku dan ibu.

"Pagi ayah." Sapaku.

"Pagi juga Gempa."

Ibu angkatku bernama Tania. Ibu.. seorang wanita yang hebat menurutku. Masakannya enak, mirip mama. Ayah pula bernama Rendy. Seorang yang bertanggungjawab dan baik.

Setelah itu, kami makan seperti hari-hari biasa. Kemudian aku bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ayah menasihatiku supaya menaiki motor, tapi aku menolaknya dengan lembut. Menurutku, berjalan kaki itu lebih baik. Bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke arahku dengan laju. Dia menaiki skateboard biru. Untung aku sempat mengelak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak punya adap apa? Tapi setidaknya, anak itu meminta maaf setelah hampir menabrakku.

"MAAF!"

Aku menghela napas sambil melihat arloji di tanganku. Oh tidak! Aku sudah terlambat! Tanpa membuang masa lagi, aku berlari menuju ke sekolah. Sehinggalah aku berada di gerbang pintu sekolah.

SMA Pulau Rintis. Di sini lah aku bersekolah. Menurutku di sini aman. Aku punya rame teman juga.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku. Kelas WX2.

"Selamat pagi Gempa!" Gadis berkerudung menyapaku. Yaya. Gadis manis yang biskuit buatannya... rasa kayak kertas ampelas. Dia salah seorang dari temanku.

"Pagi Yaya." Balasku, tersenyum sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk.

"Dey Gempa. Apa kau sihat-sihat saja? Kau kelihatan pucat. Demam ya?"

 **Deg**

"A-Aku tidak apa Gopal. Sungguh." Ucapku terbata-bata.

Gopal... Pemuda India yang agak gempal ini sungguh peka pada persekitarannya. Gak nyangka dia mengetahui bahwa aku sedikit demam hari ini. Ibu dan ayahku saja tidak perasan.

"Kau yakin? Mau ku hantar ke UKS?" Tanya Gopal lagi.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Lagian aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran kalau ke UKS." Jawabku lembut.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Heh. Gopal memang mengerti aku.

Tak lama setelah itu, sang guru memasuki kelas kami. Yaya memanggil salam, diikuti rakan sekelas. Selepas manggil salam, aku terus duduk dan membuka buku sambil menulis sesuatu, menghiraukan keadaan kelas.

"Murid-murid, kita didatangi murid pindahan."

 **Deg**

Ucapan guru menghentikan gerakanku. Kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu 'mereka'. Aku selalu berharap murid pindahan yang memasuki kelasku adalah kakak-kakakku. Tapi, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Dunia ini luas. Tak mungkin aku dapat berjumpa dengan mereka dalam sekolah ini. Aku sudah lelah nunggu. Aku menyambung nulis dalam bukuku tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi di depan kelas.

"Sila masuk."

"Woah."

Huh? Kenapa kelasku bising ya? Seperti mereka mengagumi murid pindahan itu.

"Ternyata kembaran."

 **Deg**

"Wah.. Tampannya~"

"Muka mereka sama banget!"

"Namanya juga kembaran, pastilah sama."

 **Deg**

Secercah cahaya menyinari hatiku yang kelam. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tapi hampa yang menghinggapi hatiku. Sepasang kembaran. Tapi bukan 'mereka'. Aku kembali terpuruk, menghela napas pasrah.

"Hai selamat pagi semua! Perkenalkan! Namaku Api! Dan ini Air, kembaranku! Sila beri tunjuk ajar ya!"

Api? Air? Aneh. Tapi namaku, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan juga aneh. Muka mereka juga mirip sedikit denganku. Apa mereka ada hubungan dengan keluargaku ya?

Cowok yang bernama Api itu, mengingatkanku pada Kak Taufan. Ceria dan senyuman yang sentiasa terpapar pada wajah. Kembarannya pula mirip dengan Kak Hali. Pendiam dan cool.

Lalu guru menyuruh kembaran itu duduk. Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat duduk kosong di belakangku.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sekarang waktu istirahat. Aku tidak berniat untuk makan. Yaya dan Gopal tidak memaksaku untuk keluar, jadi aku duduk di dalam kelas. Bersama dengan sepasang kembaran itu.

Kembaran yang memakai pakaian serba jingga berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai, aku Api! Salam kenal ya!" Ucapnya, menghulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman... atau cengiran?

Aku tersenyum. Menjabat tangannya, "Gempa. Salam kenal juga."

"Gempa? Kayak pernah dengar saja. Hey, Air! Bangun! Kerjanya tidur mulu!" Dia berteriak, mengagetkanku, "Hehe. Maaf ya. Air memang gitu orangnya." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa." Balasku terkesiap.

"Ergh- Hah? Sudah istirahat ya?" Baru sekarang aku mendengar suara Air membuka suaranya. Dia mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Kalian.. Kalian seperti kembaranku." Tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, sedikit mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Kau punya kembaran?" Tanya Api.

"Ah- T-Ti-Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengelamun saja t-tadi." Ujarku menafikan.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu." Suara lain mengagetkanku.

"Kau.. membohongi diri sendiri." Air berkata lagi, sambil menatapku dengan pandangan.. meremehkan?

"Kau berbohong Gempa?" Suara Api membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian dengan ragu, aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Habis, di mana kembaranmu?" Ucapan Api membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Aku melihat Air memegang sebuah buku dan melemparnya pada Api, tepat di muka Api, "Kau membuatnya semakin sedih Api."

"T-Tidak apa-apa Air!" Jawabku tersenyum lemah.

"Aduh~ Tidak usah lempar buku juga kali!" Teriak Api, mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Melihat adegan itu, aku tertawa kecil.

Kak Hali, Kak Taufan. Rasanya seperti aku berada dengan kalian saat ini.

Menarik napas, aku mulai cerita.

"Aku punya dua kembaran yang-"

"Woah! Dua lagi?! Kalian kembar tiga ya?!" Api memotong ucapanku dengan antusias. Terdapat bintang-bintang yang berkelipan dalam matanya. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum nervous, "Err, ya.."

Buaghh

"Ouch! Sakiiitttt!"

"...?!" Kaget. Itulah ekspresi diriku. Aku tidak tau pula pukulan Air bisa membuat benjolan bertingkat di kepala seseorang.

"Biarin Gempa usai ngomong. Motong ucapan mulu." Ucap Air. Kepalan tangannya masih berasap. Hebat... Aku sweatdrop sekaligus jawdrop melihat kelakuan kembaran di depanku ini. Benar-benar mirip Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan.

"Teruskan Gempa." Ujar Air.

"O-Oh. Um, kakak sulungku bernama Boboiboy Halilintar. Kakak keduaku pula Boboiboy Taufan. Dan yang terakhir aku, Boboiboy Gempa." Ceritaku, memperkenalkan diriku dan kakak-kakakku.

"Boboiboy... Hm.. Tunggu! Mereka anaknya teman ayah kita, Air!" Api berteriak. Alisku mengerut. Teman papa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah jumpa anak ini atau kembarannya.

"Er, maaf. Gimana kau mengenalku? Kita belum pernah berjumpa kan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Api memegang dagunya, pose ala detektif dan terus menjawab, "Hm.. Ayahmu selalu menceritakan ulahmu dan kakak-kakakmu pada ayahku. Lalu ayahku menceritakan padaku dan Air." Katanya, menggedikkan bahu.

"Oh..."

Tak nyangka papa yang sedikit pendiam dengan orang lain bisa menceritakan keadaan dan ulahku, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan pada ayahnya Api dan Air. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Gitu ya.."

Brakk

"Ayo nyambung cerita tentangmu dan kembaran-kembaranmu!"

Aku kaget. Untung tidak ambruk dari kerusi. Api bikin kaget saja. Bisa jantungan kalau gini terus.

"Sabaran dikit napa." Air berkata sambil menghela napas. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sungguh, kalau punya kembaran hiperaktif kayak Api, sedikit menyebalkan. Mungkin.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, Kak Taufan juga hiperaktif ya.. Arghh! Sudahlah!

"Gempa!"

Eh? Oh.. Api. Kasian banget dihiraukan olehku. Aku menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian mulai bercerita lagi. Mulai dari mama dan papaku meninggal, sehinggalah bagaimana kami berpisah. Api dan Air hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Habis saja aku bercerita, bel berbunyi dan para murid mulai memenuhi kelas masing-masing. Api dan Air juga kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Hanya belakangku sih. Sebelum pergi, Air menepuk pundakku dan berujar, "Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan kembaranmu semula."

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Makasih Air." Balasku.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Petanda para penghuni sekolah bisa pulang. Aku mulai mengemaskan tas dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kemudian Api bertanya padaku, "Gempa, mau pulang bersama aku dan Air menaiki mobil? Ayahku kan mengenalmu!" Ucapnya.

Aku berusaha menolak dengan lembut, "T-Tidak usah. Rumahku dekat aja dengan sekolah."

Api dan Air mengangguk paham, kemudian pamit pulang.

Semasa perjalanan, aku berpikir. Di kelas, kami belajar seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya didatangi oleh sepasang kembaran yang kelakuannya bertolak belakang. Tapi menurutku, itu bagus juga. Berasa seperti aku bersama dengan Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tanpa Gempa sadari, seseorang memerhatikan dirinya dari jauh._

 _"Itukan.. Gempa..?_

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. Taufan's POV

Aaaaa! Bosan banget! Gak ada game yang seru apa?!

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang, aku berada di kamarku. Bermain game. Yah.. Gak asik dong tidak berteman!

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kedua tanganku dijadikan bantal. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang biru, menerawang jauh.

Andai saja aku bersama kalian Kak Hali, Gempa. Aku kangen banget dengan kalian.

Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang? Apa kalian sehat-sehat aja? Gimana rupa kalian ya..? Apa kalian kelihatan ganteng sepertiku? Heheheh.. Aku kege-er-an.

Aku rindu mati (cinta mati kan udah terlalu mainstream :v) pada kalian, Kak Hali, Gempa.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Nizam Razak sama Animonsta Studio. Kalo punyaku pasti berantakan jadinya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU(maybe), some OCs, no pairing, no superpower, no alien, no robot.

Ceritanya ga panjang kok. Mungkin dalam 3 atau 4 chapter gitu.

MY LOST BROTHERS

~ ENJOY ~

.

.

.

Hai semua! Perkenalkan. Aku Taufan. Boboiboy Taufan. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku merupakan anak tengah daripada tiga kembaran yang mirip denganku. Yaelah.. namanya juga kembaran, pasti mirip dong.

Kakak sulungku bernama Boboiboy Halilintar dan adikku Boboiboy Gempa. Kalo dipikir-pikir, nama kami aneh ya.. Mama ngidam apa sampe beri kami nama begituan?

Mau tau kenapa aku sedih? Bukan! Bukan karna aku berpisah dari kembaranku! Tapi karena aku rindu pada mama, papa sama atok. Kak Hali dan Gempa juga aku kangen berat kok :v

Mah.. Rasanya hidup ini sepi tanpa mereka. Aku dulunya ceria, hiperaktif dan jahilnya gak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi sekarang, semuanya berubah. Senyum yang ku berikan, hanyalah palsu belaka.

Aku... masih ingat kejadian yang menimpa kami saat berusia 4 tahun. Aku menyesal karena sangat tidak peka ketika itu...

.

.

.

"Tapi ma! Fan mau ke taman!" Aku berteriak dengan lantang. Kak Hali dan Gempa berada di sebelahku, menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Mama lagi memasak, memotong sayur-sayuran, "Tidak bisa Hali, Taufan, Gempa. Kalian masih kecil. Kalau terjadi apa-apa gimana? Papa lagi kerja. Tiada siapa bisa menemani kalian." Ucap mama, berjongkok di depanku dan kembaranku.

"Tapi ma-" Kalimatku, Kak Hali dan Gempa terpotong oleh ucapan mama.

"Tiada tapi-tapian. Kalian pergi main di kamar ya. Tapi jangan sampai berantakan. Nanti mama juga yang repot." Mama menasehati kami dengan suara lembutnya yang sopan sambil mengusap kepalaku dan kembaranku.

Menganggukkan kepala, aku mengajak Kak Hali dan Gempa ke kamar.

Pintu kamar dibuka, kemudian ditutup. Aku menaiki kasur kami. Ya kami. Aku, Kak Hali dan Gempa tidur sekamar. Aku menatap Kak Hali dan Gempa, "Jadi, mau main apa?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Gimana dengan kartu?" Adik kembaranku menjawab.

Aku mengalihkan kepalaku ke arah Kak Hali yang bercekak pinggang sambil menghela nafas ringan, "Ogah. Bosan ah!"

"Lho? Lalu Kak Hali mau main apaan?" Gempa bertanya.

"Kalo game gimana? Aku mau ngalahkan si Taufan! Dia ngalahin aku sebanyak 17 kali. Kali ini aku pasti menang!" Kak Hali tersenyum lebar, kemudian berkata lagi, "Gimana Taufan?" Ucapnya tersenyum sinis.

Heh. Kak Hali meremehkan aku ya? Aku pakar dalam game tau! Ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kalimat itu. Tapi yang keluar adalah, "Gak mau. Aku sudah bosan ngalahin Kak Hali terus. Kak Hali ga asik!" Aku berujar sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa.

"Mau ku potong lidahmu ya?"

Tawaku terhenti. Aku melihat Kak Hali memegang sebuah pisau / woish O.O / Aku meneguk ludahku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk...

"KABUUUUR!"

"WOY! MAU KE MANA KAMU! SINI KAAAU!"

"AAAA! KAK HALI! KAK TAUFAN! JANGAN NINGGALIN GEMPA SENDIRIAN DI KAMAR!"

Aku berlari ke luar dari kamar, diikuti Kak Hali dan Gempa sehingga kami tiba di halaman rumah yang luas.

Aku menidurkan diri di atas hamparan rumput yang hijau. Kedua lenganku diletakkan di belakang kepalaku. Merasa sudah nyaman, aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati angin yang menyapa lembut mukaku. Poni-poni rambut yang terkeluar dari topi yang dimiringkan di kepalaku berkibaran ditiup angin.

Kemudian aku terdengar bunyi di sebelah kanan dan kiriku. Membuka mata biruku, aku melihat Kak Hali dan Gempa berbaring di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Hm.. Kita main sepak bola aja yuk!" Ujarku pada mereka berdua.

Kak Hali melihat Gempa. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya Kak Hali menggedikkan bahunya, terlihat tidak peduli. Gempa pula tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menarik lengan mereka dengan tangan kecilku untuk bermain di halaman rumah.

Di sana kami bermain dengan gembira. Kak Hali juga tersenyum girang. Tapi, lebih seronok kalau ada papa. Papa akan bermain dengan kami jika papa sedang libur dari kerjanya. Tapi malangnya hari ini papa lagi kerja.

Kami bermain seolah dunia ini kami yang miliki. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku tertendang bola ke jalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku terus berlari untuk mengambil bola itu.

Tttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt- Tttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt-

Tanpa ku sadari, sebuah mobil melaju ke arahku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Telingaku seolah tidak berfungsi saat itu, hanya bunyi nyaringan kuat yang terdengar. Aku merasakan seperti seseorang menolakku, tetapi aku masih tidak bergerak walau seinci pun, menantikan hentakan yang bakal ku rasakan. Tapi ia tidak terjadi. Perlahan kedua-dua manik sapphire ku terbuka. Kemudian melebar ketika melihat apa yang telah berlaku.

Tepat di hadapanku, Kak Hali berbaring seperti orang yang tidak bernyawa. Darah merah yang segar mengalir dari kepalanya, membuatkan jalan, jaket dan topinya dilumuri darahnya. Aku bergetar. Aku takut. Aku berasa kosong. Perlahan air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku.

Mataku melihat keadaan sekeliling. Gempa berdiri di tepi jalan, matanya berair, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk, "KAK HALIIII!"

Menyakitkan. Mendengar adikku berteriak, memanggil nama kakakku dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang yang patah hati, sungguh menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum mencucuk hatiku dalam.

Aku sempat mendengar suara mama yang berteriak, berlari ke arahku dan Kak Hali. Orang ramai mulai berkumpul di sekeliling kami.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Kedua mataku perlahan terbuka. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatku. Tunggu- Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih? Setahuku lelangit di kamarku, Kak Hali dan Gempa berwarna biru gelap berserta bintang-bintang menjadi hiasannya.

Ini.. Di mana..?

Aku bangun dari baringan sambil memegang kepalaku. Kepalaku berdenyut. Eh? Mana topiku? Apa yang telah berlaku? Aku berada di mana?

Beribu pertanyaan bermain dalam pikiranku. Tapi satu pun tidak dijawab.

Creakkk...

Aku mengalihkan kepalaku, mencari bunyi tersebut. Lalu aku terlihat Gempa. Ia berdiri di sana, tepatnya di depan pintu, terlihat kaget.

"Kak Taufan!"

Gempa berlari ke arahku lantas memelukku dengan erat. Kepalanya berada di pundak kananku.

Kenapa dengan Gempa...?

Eh? Kenapa pundakku terasa basah...?

"Hiks..."

Lho?

"Gempa, kok kamu nangis sih?" Soalku penasaran.

Keheranan melanda pikiranku. Kenapa Gempa tiba-tiba aja menangis?

"Hiks.. Kak Hali."

Dua patah perkataan di belakang tadi membuat jantungku mengepam dengan laju. Sekarang baru kuiingat. Kak Hali...

Aku mencengkram lengan Gempa, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Kak Hali di mana, Gempa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Kak Hali masih hidup? Kita di mana? Mana mama? Bawa aku ketemu Kak Hali! Aku mau ketemu sama dia!" Segala pertanyaan yang bermain di dalam pikiranku langsung kulimpahkan ke Gempa. Aku menggoncangkan pundaknya dengan kuat. Tapi Gempa hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tidak berani menatapku.

Mataku terasa memanas. Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mataku. Gempa juga sedemikian. Kristal bening mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Hiks..Kak Hali.. Kak Hali.."

Aku menunggu dengan sabar apa yang mau diucapkan oleh adik semata wayangku, "Kak Hali kenapa?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Kak Hali.. Hiks.. Kak Hali.. Dia.. Dia hanya berada di ranjang sebelahmu Kak Taufan! Hiks.."

Hah?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku menolehkan kepala dengan cepat ke sebelah kiriku. Di sana aku melihat Kak Hali yang dipasang dengan tiub-tiub yang aku sendiri pun tidak ketahui namanya. Dan sisi ranjang terlihat seorang wanita yang tertidur dengan kepala berada di atas kasur yang berbantalkan lengan.

Itu...

"Mama!" Aku berlari menuju ke arah wanita kupanggil mama dan Kak Hali. Kesakitan yang kualami saat ini tidak kugubriskan. Aku melihat mama mengangkat kepalanya dari lengannya.

"Taufan!"

"Mama!"

Aku terus memeluknya. Air mata yang ditahan akhirnya turun juga dari kelopak mataku.

"Taufan. Syukur kamu tidak apa-apa. Mama khawatir sama kamu." Mama mengusap-ngusap kepalaku dengan perlahan.

Gempa berlari ke arah kami, lalu disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari mama dan aku.

"Ma, apa Kak Hali gak napa-napa?" Tanyaku setelah selesai berpelukan.

"Mama juga gak tau Taufan, tapi menurut dokter, Hali kehilangan banyak darah." Ibu menjawab. Terdengar kekhawatiran dalam intonasi suaranya.

"Kapan Kak Hali akan sadar ma?" Soal Gempa pula.

Mama mengusap kepala adikku pula, "Menurut suster yang merawat Hali, mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi. Kalian gak usah khawatir ya sayang." Mama memberikan senyumannya. Tapi, senyum itu bukanlah senyum biasa yang aku, Kak Hali dan Gempa lihat. Senyuman mama terlihat suram dimataku.

"Ma, apa ma udah menelepon papa?" Gempa bertanya.

"Papa lagi dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Mungkin bentar lagi akan tiba kok." Jawab ibu lemah.

Aku mengalihkan kepalaku, melihat kakak kembaranku tidur tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Aku menggengam tangannya dengan kuat, 'Terima kasih, Kak Hali. Semoga Kak Hali cepat sembuh ya. Aku mau kita bermain kayak dulu, kejar-mengejar, game, kartu, sepak bola. Aku tidak akan lupa tentang semua kenangan yang kita dan Gempa lewati bersama. Apa Kak Hali tidak kasian dengan Gempa? Ia sangat khawatir padamu. Mama juga begitu. Jadi, bangunlah, buatkan senyuman berkembang di wajah mereka. Cepat pulih ya kakak. Aku.. kangen padamu.'

.

.

 **4 hari kemudian...**

Aku dan Gempa masih setia menunggu Kak Hali hingga sadar. Mama dan papa mengambil libur dari kerja mereka. Mereka berganti-gantian menjaga Kak Hali. Mama sudah pernah mengajakku dan Gempa untuk pulang, tapi kami bersikeras, tidak mau meninggalkan sisi kakak sulung kami.

Hari ini, giliran papa berada di rumah. Jadi mama yang menemani kami di rumah sakit. Mama terlihat letih, sehinggakan mama tertidur semasa menjaga Kak Hali. Begitu juga dengan Gempa. Kedua-dua mata yang berwarna kuning-keemasan milik adik kembaranku terlihat merah serta linkaran hitam yang terdapat di bawah matanya. Aku menyuruh Gempa untuk tidur bersama mama, tetapi gelengan kecil menjadi jawabanku. Tetapi akhirnya Gempa mengalah, membiarkan matanya tertutup dan terus ke alam mimpi.

Dan tinggallah aku untuk menjaga Kak Hali. Mataku yang berwarna biru langit ini juga sudah layu, seperti matanya Gempa. Akhirnya aku juga ketiduran, di sebelah kasur Kak Hali.

.

.

"Taufan... Kenapa kau biarkan aku jadi begini..?"

Heh? Suara siapa itu?

"Taufan.. Berikan aku nyawamu!"

Sesosok manusia berlari menuju ke arahku. Perasaan takut mulai terasa. Dengan cemas, aku berlari dengan pantas.

Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Nafasku mulai terengah-engah. Kelibat tadi masih mengejarku.

"Taufan.. Ke sini kau!"

Jangan! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!

"Taufan!"

.

.

"Taufan!"

"Fan, bangun!"

"TAUFAAAN!"

Mataku terbuka akibat kaget. Jantungku terasa seperti mau copot. Keringat dingin mengalir di mukaku.

'Apa yang-'

"Taufan."

Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati-

"KAK HALI!"

-Kak Hali yang sudah berada dalam keadaan duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Eh? Mana topiku?" Gumamnya.

"KAK HALI!" Pertanyaannya langsung tidak digubris olehku, karena aku lagi sibuk memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Tapi-

"Uhok- Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

-kayaknya terlebih erat deh. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan perasaan yang gembira.

"Kak Hali tidak apa-ap-" Kalimatku terpotong oleh suara lenguhan.

"Ergh.. Ngapain bising-bising...? Ini kan.. rumah sakit.. Hoooamm~"

Gempa terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, "Oh, Kak Hali udah sadar ya? Hoooaam.. Ya udah.." Ucapnya, lalu menidurkan dirinya semula.

Aku melihat Gempa dengan keheranan. Apa ia mengelamun ya?

Beberapa saat kemudian manik kuning-keemasan milik Gempa terbuka lebar. Ia memandang diriku dan Kak Hali dengan raut wajah yang.. Aku juga gak ngerti gimana mau mendiskripsikan. Tapi yang pastinya, lucuuuu banget!

Gempa mengucek-ngucek semula matanya, "Ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Soalnya dengan suara yang perlahan. Ia memandang Kak Hali, kemudian aku, lalu Kak Hali lagi. Anak ini sudah kesambet setan apa ya?

"KAK HALIII!" Teriaknya, berlari ke arahku, atau lebih tepatnya Kak Hali. Ia lalu memeluk Kak Hali. Aku tersenyum senang. Senang rasanya orang yang kau sayangi tidak apa-apa. Dan tanpa aku menduga, Gempa juga memelukku. Bersama, kami bertiga memeluk erat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yah.. Setelah itu aku tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang berlaku. Yang kuingat, mama dan papa terlihat senang memandang kami bertiga berpelukan.

Sungguh menyenangkan zaman anak kecil dulu. Masa sedih, masa gembira, semuanya kami lewati bersama. Alangkah baiknya kalau masa itu bisa berulang ya...

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku lagi perjalanan ke rumah dengan skateboard yang dibelikan oleh ayah angkatku. Aku ke kedai beberapa menit yang lepas karena ibu memerlukan bahan untuk masak.

Apa?

Keluarga angkatku?

Kenapa dengan mereka?

Oh maaf, aku kelupaan untuk bilang bahwa aku sekarang tinggal dengan siapa. Maafkan ketidak-sopananku ini wahai readers sekalian. Salahkan author bejat yang ngetik ini. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama orang tua angkatku, yaitu Bu Ziie, Pak Alex dan anak perempuan mereka, Anna.

Anna lebih muda 5 tahun dariku dari sudut usia, berarti ia sudah.. Hm.. Berapa ya..? Hmm.. Oh ya, ia baru berumur 11 tahun. Anna periang anaknya, kayak aku. Kadang bermain dengannya mengingatkan aku tentang Kak Hali dan Gempa.

Tapi pertanyaan yang selalu bermain dalam pikiranku adalah.. Kak Hali dan Gempa sudah berubah setelah kematian orang tua dan kakek. Kak Hali lebih pendiam dengan mukanya yang terlihat sangat datar dan perlakuan yang dingin, Gempa pula selalu memasang senyum palsu sebagai topeng wajahnya.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan setelah kematian mama, papa dan atok.. Dan sebelum dihantar ke panti asuhan..**

"Kak Halii! Gempaa! Yuk kita main!" Teriakku dengan kuat, coba menceriakan suasana rumah yang kelihatan sangat sepi, membuatkan suaraku menggelegar.

1..

2..

5..

"Kenapa tidak dibalas ya?"

10..

15..

"Mereka lagi sibuk ya?"

20..

30..

'Oke, ini aneh sekali.' Batinku dalam hati, kemudian aku berlari ke ruang tamu rumah. Tiada siapa-siapa di sini. Beberapa saat kemudian telingaku menangkap sesuatu bunyi dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju ke sana.

"Gempa? Ngapain kau di sini?" Tanyaku setelah mengetahui pembuat onar tadi ialah adikku sendiri.

"Oh, Kak Taufan. Ga kenapa-napa kok. Hehe.." Balas Gempa dengan senyuman. Tapi aku tidak akan terpedaya dengan senyumannya. Karena matanya yang sedikit memerah dan berair menunjukkan perasaan sebenarnya sekarang.

Aku memincingkan manik sapphire-ku, "Sudahin akting-mu Gempa. Aku tau kalo kau berbohong tau." Ujarku tegas. Aku menatap Gempa yang kelihatannya sedikit kaget, lalu memalingkan mukanya dariku sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang dipegang Gempa, menyembunyikan benda itu di belakangnya. Dengan tangkas, aku mencapai benda itu.

Sehelai kertas yang terdapat lukisan yang terdiri daripada 6 orang. Seketika air mukaku berubah.

"Gempa, ini kamu yang lukis?" Tanyaku.

Gempa menjawab, masih menggigit bibirnya, "I-Iya!"

Aku melihat air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak matanya mulai menuruni pipinya yang sedikit berisi dengan deras. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, dan dibalas dengan erat juga. Pundakku terasa basah karena air matanya. Tanpa sadar, aku juga turut menangis, mengenangkan orang tua dan atok di sana.

Kami berada dalam kondisi begini selama beberapa menit. Sehinggalah aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengelap air mataku. Gempa masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Melihat itu, aku membawa kedua-dua tanganku ke wajahnya, lalu aku mengelap air mata yang membekas di pipinya, "Sudah ya.. Jangan nangis lagi.." Ujarku dengan lembut, "Mau bermain?" Sambungku.

Adik semata wayangku menganggukkan kepala sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

"Ayo! Kita cari Kak Hali!" Kataku dengan semangat, menarik lengannya bersamaku menuju kamar.

"Hm!" Dehumnya singkat. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dari hati. Aku tau itu. Senyum yang sudah lama aku tidak lihat darinya, kini terpancar dari wajahnya, semakin membuatkan semangatku membuak-buak untuk bermain.

Tapi..

"KAK HALIII!" Teriakku lantang. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya, iya, kamarnya. Sejak kematian mama, papa dan atok, Kak Hali menguncilkan dirinya daripada kami, sehinggakan ia tidak mau tidur sekamar denganku dan Gempa. Aku memandang sekeliling, mencari kakak kembaranku. Dan terlihatlah sang kakak yang tertidur di atas kasur dengan nyenyaknya. Kak Hali tidur dengan berbantalkan lengan kirinya walaupun sudah punya bantal, dan ia juga memakai topi hitam-merahnya yang sedikit ke bawah, menutup matanya dengan bayangan.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Suara Gempa mengagetkan aku.

"Apa apanya?" Soalku heran, mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Itu, benda yang dipegang Kak Hali!" Gempa menunjukkan benda itu.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat benda itu. Iya, Gempa benar. Kak Hali memegang -lebih tepatnya memeluk- sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat tepat yang nipis dengan tangan kanannya.

Dengan waspada, aku mengangkat tangan Kak Hali dengan perlahan supaya tidak membangunkannya dan mengambil benda itu.

Ternyata tebakanku benar, itu foto keluarga kami. Gempa yang melihat foto itupun turut berasa sedih. Senyum di mukanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, digantikan dengan senyum yang sedih.

'Ternyata, selama ini, Kak Hali menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dengan perlakuan dinginnya. Gak kusangka sama sekali.' Pikirku, sedih dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa keluargaku.

Aku melihat Kak Hali, tapi jika lihatnya dengan lebih dekat, terdapat air yang membekas di pipinya. Air mata. Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke lantai. Entah kenapa aku dapati lantai yang menjadi pijakanku ini menarik.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dengan lembut oleh Gempa, senyum lembut terpancar dari wajahnya, "Ayo kak. Kita tidur bareng Kak Hali." Ucapnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Kalo Kak Hali bangun, kita pasti akan dimarahinya." Balasku, melihat ke dalam manik kuning-keemasan Gempa.

"Tidur aja."

Suara yang sedikit berat dariku dan Gempa mengagetkanku dan adikku yang berada di sebelahku.

Tanpa bertanya, aku dan Gempa sudah tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Kak Hali. Ia tidak bergeming dari kedudukannya. Masih berbaring di atas kedua-dua belah lengan.

Aku memandang Gempa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku menyengir, Gempa tersenyum. Gempa menaiki ranjang yang bersaiz 'King' itu, menidurkan dirinya di sebelah dinding. Kak Hali berada di hujung kasur. Aku meletakkan foto yang dipegangku sedari tadi di meja kecil sebelah kasur Kak Hali sebelum aku menaiki kasur dan menempatkan diriku di tengah, di sebelah kiriku Gempa, dan kananku Kak Hali.

Aku membuka kedua tanganku dengan lebar, kemudian memeluk leher kedua-dua saudara kembarku. Gempa sedikit kaget dengan perlakuanku barusan, Kak Hali pula, masih tidak bergerak, 'Apa Kak Hali lagi pingsan? Kayak orang mati aja.' Batinku.

"Lepaskan aku Taufan." Kak Hali mulai bersuara. Tepatnya lagi bergumam.

Lihat perlakuannya barusan? Dingin yak? Tapi aku mengabaikan ucapannya, bahkan aku semakin mempereratkan pelukanku pada mereka, membuatkan Gempa menarik tanganku karena kekurangan oksigen, tapi malangnya tidak sukses. Kak Hali pula hanya berdecak pelan. Aku tertawa senang.

Sebelum aku memasuki alam bawah sadarku, aku bergumam pada mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengenangkan saat-saat dulu aku bersama Kak Hali dan Gempa, sehingga membuatkan orang-orang yang melewatiku melihatku dengan pandangan heran.

Sehingga tanpa sadar, skateboard yang dikendali olehku menuju ke arah tiang. Dengan tangkas aku mengelaknya, tapi kemudian seorang pemuda seumuran denganku berada dalam laluanku. Untung saja aku sempat mengelak, kalau tidak, mungin sudah jadi kayak mangga shounen dan barang-barang yang dipegangku mungin akan bertaburan di jalan.

Aku berteriak padanya sebelum menghilang daripada pandangannya, "MAAF!"

Yah.. Sekurang-kurangnya aku meminta maaf darinya. Daripada ia mengataku kurang adab kan?

Tapi... Sepertinya aku pernah lihat deh, pemuda itu. Laki-laki yang memakai jaket bercorak kuning-keemasan yang terbuka, celana hitam dan topi yang dihadapkan ke belakang. Ia juga membawa tas yang disandangkan di sebelah pundaknya.

'Pasti mau ke sekolah.' Pikirku.

Aku dan Anna tidak ke sekolah hari ini. Karena apa? Aku mengajaknya untuk ber-akting sakit di depan ibu dan ayah! Dan.. Ianya menjadi! Akting-nya bagus sekali! Anna pasti banyak belajar dariku nih!

Aku tertanya-tanya, kalau pemuda itu seumuran denganku, kenapa aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengannya di sekolah? Anak baru? Atau ia bersekolah di tempat lain? Entah lah.

Tapi..

Apa yang paling menarik perhatiannya padaku ialah.. iris matanya yang berwarna kuning-keemasan...

Tunggu-

Deg

Pakaiannya juga berwarna kuning-keemasan yang bercorak 'tanah'. Seingatku, hanya Gempa aja yang suka berpakaian seperti itu..

Deg

Apa jangan-jangan, pemuda itu ialah..

Deg

Aku menepis semua pikiranku dengan menggelengkan kepala pelan, mana mungkin kan? Gempa...? Aku mesti salah lihat nih. Aku lewati ia dengan skateboard, jadi mungkin salah lihat... kan?

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan. Kedatanganku di sambut oleh Anna, adik angkatku. Ia kelihatannya gembira sekali.

"Kak Taufan sudah pulang!" Teriaknya, berlari ke arahku kemudian memeluk pinggangku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tanganku menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya.

Kemudian aku berjalan, menuju ke dapur, bersama Anna yang menggengam tanganku. Di sana terlihat wanita berumur 30-an, "Ibu!" Anna melepaskan genggamannya padaku setelah melihat ibu.

Ibu, yang sedang membasuh piring-piring, menoleh ke arah kami, "Oh, kamu sudah pulang ya Taufan." Ucapnya.

"Iya bu.." Balasku singkat.

Anna kemudian bertanya pada ibu tentang apa yang ibu akan masak untuk hari ini, dan soalan lainnya tidak ku dengar. Aku menginjakkan kakiku keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang tamu rumah.

Aku mencapai remote dan membuka TV untuk menghilangkan pikiranku tentang pemuda yang aku hampir tertabrak tadi. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah tadi, aku tidak habis berpikir tentang ia. Jadi, mendingan aku nonton TV.

.

.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

Pikiranku tentang pemuda berpakaian kuning-keemasan tadi sudah ku lupakan. Aku sibuk ketawa dengan Anna karena rancangan TV yang kami nonton. Anna yang berada di dapur, terus berlari ke arahku setelah mendengar tawaku. Lalu ia dan aku nonton bersama.

Ting.. Tong..

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, membuatkan tawaku dan Anna berhenti. Anna mengangkat bahunya, kemudian memfokuskan perhatiannya pada TV semula.

Ting.. Tong..

Bel berbunyi lagi. Mungkin teman ibu lagi. Teman ibu selalu saja ke sini untuk berbual-bual dengannya kalau ada waktu lapang. Tapi kenapa ibu tidak menjawabnya?

Ting.. Tong..

"TAUFAN! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak ibu dari dapur. Ibu kelihatannya sibuk sekali ya di dapur, mungkin teman lamanya mau makan di sini.

"BAIK, BU!" Balasku, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

JEDAAAARRRRRRRR-

Bunyi kilat tadi mengagetkanku. Kayaknya hujan lebat bakalan turun nih. Untung aku sempat ke kedai tadi.

Ting.. Tong..

Bel berbunyi.. lagi. Aku mendecak, 'Siapa juga yang datang rumah orang hujan-hujan gini?'

Aku mencapai kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Di luar sangat gelap, awan mendung meliputi langit. Tapi apa yang menarik perhatianku bukannya keadaan awan atau apapun itu, melainkan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku yang berpakaian serba hitam-merah dengan lidah topi yang menutup wajahnya.

"Taufan."

.

.

.

To be continued...


	3. Halilintar's POV

Bosan.

Satu perkataan yang terlalu mainstream bagi setiap manusia. Dan perkataan itulah yang mendominasi pikiranku yang kosong. Aku tidak tau harus buat apa.

Aku hanya duduk di sebelah jendela di kamarku, melihat langit di sebelah Timur yang membawa gumpalan awan gelap sambil menopang dagu. Kemudian aku melayangkan pandanganku pada foto keluarga kandungku. Di sana terdapat mama, papa, atok, aku serta kedua adik kembaranku, Taufan dan Gempa.

Tanganku mencapai foto itu. Mengusap-ngusap pelan wajah-wajah yang ada di sana.

'Apa kita bisa bertemu semula Taufan, Gempa?'

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Nizam Razak sama Animonsta Studio. Kalo punyaku pasti berantakan jadinya.**

 **Warning : Slight OOC, Typo(s), Modern!AU, some OCs, no pairing, no superpower, no alien, no robot, brotherly love.**

 **MY LOST BROTHERS**

 **~ ENJOY ~ (or not)**

.

.

.

Hi. Namaku? Kurasa kalian semua sudah tau. Jadi jangan tanyaku soalan yang mainstream gitu. Umurku? 16. Anak yang pertama daripada kedua kembaranku yang lainnya. Nama mereka pun kalian pasti sudah tau.

Aku sekarang tinggal bersama keluarga angkatku, Bu Fitria dan Pak Randy. Dan.. mereka juga punya dua anak yang menurutku menyebalkan. Amelia dan Ryan. Amelia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, Ryan pula dua tahun lebih muda dariku. You do the math.

Jadi, yah.. hidupku agak membosankan, tanpa Taufan si jahil seantero galaksi bima sakti dan Gempa si lembut hati seantero angkasa raya.

Tapi, aku bersyukur punya keluarga angkat yang peduli padaku.. walaupun agak menyebalkan...

"Hai Lil! Selamat pagi!"

"Ah! Kak Lin udah bangun ternyata. Yah.. ga bisa dong ngejahilin kakak!"

Lihat.. Menyebalkan bukan? Mereka dengan seenak-enaknya me-nickname aku. Kalau Hali aku bisa menerima, tapi ini.. Lil dan Lin..? Mereka pikir aku cewek yang tubuhnya kecil apa?

Aku memberikan pandangan tajam pada mereka, sukses membuatkan Ryan bersembunyi di balik meja. Tapi sayangnya tidak kental terhadap Amelia, satu-satunya manusia yang berani menantangku.

Aku mendecih kesal. Kemudian menduduki salah satu daripada kursi yang ada di meja makan.

Ayah berada tepat di sebelahku, sibuk membaca akhbar yang baru dibelinya. Ibu pula baru pulang dari dapur, membawa nampan dan pinggan yang terisi makanan di tangannya.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun ya? Gimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya ibu, meletakkan pinggan yang berisi nasi goreng di hadapanku.

"Hm, lumayan." Jawabku singkat, lalu tanpa mempedulikan mereka, aku memakan makananku dengan senyap.

Di sudut mataku, aku melihat ayah yang tersenyum tipis, "Kamu tidak mau menjelajah pekan ini? Kalau mau, ayah bisa antarkan." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari akhbarnya.

Lalu dengan entengnya aku menjawab, "Tidak perlu."

"Atau kau mau kakak yang bawamu?"

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang setiap hari suka mengganggu keseharianku. Amelia. Kalian tidak akan mau tau apa yang ia lakukan padaku 11 tahun yang lepas, sehingga sekarang. Kalau kalian mau tau pun, gak mungkin aku mau bilang. Ceritanya memalukan.

Aku mendecak, "Ck, gak perlu repot-repot. Aku punya kedua kakiku." Ujarku sinis, lalu aku mengambil gelas yang terdekat denganku kemudian diteguk sehingga habis.

Selepas meletakkan gelas, aku melihat keluargaku yang memandangku dengan senyum di wajah mereka, pengecualian untuk Amelia yang tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Hahahaha! Kak Lin lucu! Hahaha!" Tawaan dari Ryan membuatkan aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, emangnya apa yang lucu?

"Kau ini, umurnya 16 tahun atau 6 tahun sih?" Nada sinis menyapa pendengaranku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya, baru ku sadar, terdapat kopi yang membekas di bibirku! Pipiku sedikit memanas. Dengan cepat aku menyeka bekas itu, membuatkan tawa Ryan semakin kuat, sehinggakan ia berguling-guling di lantai.

Merasa haba di pipiku semakin panas, aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki, "Ugh, a-aku keluar dulu." Pamitku kemudian bergerak ke arah pintu rumah.

Sial. Suaraku tercegat.

"Kak Lin! Tunggu!" Baru saja hendak memegang tombol pintu, suara Ryan menghentikan aku, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar.

Senyum diwajahnya berubah, menjadi semakin sinis, "Jadi, kakak akui yang dirimu itu Kak Lin ya~"

Sial.

Tanpa mengubriskan ia, aku membuka pintu dan terus keluar. Tanganku dimasukkan ke dalam poket jaketku. Topiku diturunkan sedikit ke bawah.

"Kak Lin! Tungguku dong!"

Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku. Sebaliknya aku terus berjalan, karena aku tau, itu anak pasti lagi mengejarku. Dan benar sangkaanku, ia sekarang berada di sebelahku.

"Apa maumu Ryan?" Gumamku.

Ryan menyengir, "Yah, aku bosan duduk di rumah. Jadi aku mau ikut kakak bersiar-siar d kota ini. Mana tau kakak dapat teman wanita yang cakep~" Ucapnya sambil menyikut-nyikut pinggangku.

Rona merah kembali menjalar ke mukaku. Kenapa hari ini hari yang paling sial dalam hidupku?! Dan lagi, anak di sebelahku ini...

Pletakk

"Ouch! Sakit Kak Lin! Apaan sih?!"

... memang cari nahas denganku. Dan juga, perlakuanku dengan Ryan telah menarik perhatian orang-orang di situ, terutama para ibu.

"Hihi, mereka imut ya?"

"Kakak-adik yang lucu."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu membuatkan mukaku semakin bersemu merah. Aku merendahkan lagi lidah topiku, sehingga menutup kedua mata vermillion milikku.

"Heheheh." Ryan hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Anak ini tidak tau arti perkataan malu apa? Aku mendesah.

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan Ryan selama 1 jam lebih. Tapi Ryan sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi karena kaki yang sedikit lecet. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu. Dan ia terus berlari ke rumah. Aku mendongakkan kepala ke langit, awan gelap semakin dekat dengan kota ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Aku memegang tiang yang berada di dekatku untuk menopang tubuhku. Memang tidak dinafikan, badanku sedikit panas hari ini. Dan sialnya lagi, inilah yang membuatkan rona merah semakin kelihatan di wajahku.

Aku berdiri di situ selama beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan pening ini. Sehingga suara wanita yang tidak dikenaliku menyapaku, "Nak, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku memfokuskan perhatianku padanya, wanita dalam linkungan 30-an. Aku memberikan senyum yang -sangat- tipis padanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa tante." Ucapku ehem-sopan-ehem.

"Ya udah, apa kamu mau ikut bu ke rumahku? Hari makin gelap nih." Ia berujar lagi. Aku hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalaku.

Tante itu melihatku dengan wajah yang agak khawatir, "Kamu serius? Kalo hujan nanti gimana?"

Aku tersenyum lembut, mengingatkan mama yang sifatnya sama seperti tante di hadapanku, "Tidak usah tante. Pusingnya akan hilang juga nantinya."

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Bu pergi dulu." Pamitnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Mata ruby-ku di arahkan ke langit yang semakin gelap. Tiba-tiba wajah Taufan dan Gempa terlintas di pikiranku. Aku tersenyum sedih, mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang ini. Dulu sewaktu kami masih bersama di panti asuhan, aku selalu bersifat dingin di hadapan mereka. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih sama seperti dulu. Lemah. Ya. Lemah, karena setiap malam aku menangis mengenangkan nasib mama, papa dan atok.

.

.

.

.

Di panti asuhan...

"Aww.. Ayolah Kak Hali! Ayo main kejar-kejaran!" Taufan memegang tanganku. Dengan spontan aku menepis tangannya, "Jangan menyentuhku, Taufan." Aku berkata dengan tajam, terlihat kekecewaan terpancar dalam mata sapphire milik adik kembaranku. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyeruak dalam hatiku.

Gempa yang berada di sana juga turut kelihatan sedih. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengalihkan mukaku ke samping. Lalu aku berlari dengan kencang ke kamar yang aku, Gempa dan Taufan tidur bersama.

Semasa berlari, aku mendengar ibu yang mengasuh kami di panti asuhan ini memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak pedulikan, sebaliknya aku terus berlari dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kuat. Aku sudah tidak tahan, menahan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mataku. Aku berbaring di atas kasur, kedua-dua tanganku menutup mata merahku. Kristal bening mengalir ke pipiku.

"Hiks.."

Selama 3 jam aku mengurungkan diri di dalam kamar, aku mengusap-ngusap foto keluargaku. Sungguh, aku sangat kangen dengan orang tuaku dan atok. Sehinggalah diriku letih akibat banyak nangis, aku tertidur sambil memeluk foto itu.

Setelah itu, aku terbangun dari tidur. Tampaknya aku tertidur selama 2 jam lebih. Merasa tenggorokanku kering, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar, terus menuju ke dapur. Aku meminum satu gelas air kosong. Merasa sudah lega, aku ke kamar mandi.

Berdiri di hadapan cermin, iya. Itulah aku. Rambut yang teracak-acak tanpa topi dan juga mata yang merah. Yah, mataku sentiasa merah. Aku memakai topi yang dipegangku semula, membersihkan mukaku, setelah itu melangkah keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh, aku bersembunyi di balik dinding. Aku memerhatikan ruang tamu. Taufan, Gempa, ibu panti asuhan.. dan kedua pasangan. Suami istri mungkin. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini Taufan, dan ini Gempa. Seharusnya ada seorang lagi. Tapi kayaknya ia tertidur."

Suara bu panti asuhan.

"Hi, Taufan.. dan Gempa ya..?"

Suara tante yang aku tidak kenali. Tante itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Taufan dan Gempa, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suaminya, tangannya memegang pundak Taufan.

"Anak ini imut juga, gimana pa?"

Pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. Kemudian ia berkata pada bu panti asuhan.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Pertanyaan itu mendapat senyum daripada bu panti asuhan. Lalu aku melihat pria dan bu panti asuhan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan tante itu berbicara dengan Taufan dan Gempa.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku menuju lantai sambil menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Aku dapat merasakan sedikit darahku mengalir. Air mata mulai nimbul lagi di sudut mataku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ini semua berlaku, tapi aku tau suatu perkara,

Taufan akan meninggalkan sisiku dan Gempa.

.

.

Dan inilah harinya, Taufan akan meninggalkanku dan Gempa. Aku bangkit dari baringanku. Aku melihat Taufan dan Gempa yang masih tidur nyenyak di sebelahku.

Aku memeluk mereka berdua, "Kalo kalian meninggalkanku, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Sangat, sangat rindukan kalian." Bisikku pada telinga mereka, membuatkan mereka sedikit mengeluh dalam tidur.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi aku masih memeluk mereka. Erat. Entah sudah berapa lama aku sudah tak memeluk kembaranku. Tanpa kusadari, cecair hangat menuruni pipiku. Aku menangis. Aku tau itu. Heh. Aku memang cengeng.

"Ergh.. Eh? Kak.. Hali..? Ngapain kakak nangis?"

Eh? Kapan Gempa bangun?

"Ish.. Hoooamm~ Eh? Kenapa kaosku basah?"

Taufan juga bangkit dari tidurnya ya.. Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata yang menuruni pipiku, membiarkan ia mengalir, membasahi kaos Taufan dan Gempa.

Taufan dan Gempa kelihatan gelabah. Wajarlah. Masa' kakak mereka yang dulunya berkelakuan dingin, tiba-tiba nangis kayak anak cengeng -walaupun aku sadar aku memang bocah-

"Eh?! Kenapa denganmu Kak Hali? Apa kau cedera?" Gempa terus bangun, mengguncangkan bahuku, agak keras juga.

"Ah! Gempa! Guncangnya jangan kuat dong!" Taufan berujar pada Gempa.

"Abis, Kak Hali lagi nangis!"

"Iya! Aku nampak itu! Aku tidak buta Gempa!"

"Tapi, kalo diikutkan, Kak Taufan itu buta juga!"

"Apa?!"

"Iya! Buta warna! Masa' warna hitam disamakan dengan warna perang?"

"Itu kisah silam! Usah dikenang dong!"

Melihat saudaraku bertengkar gitu, sukses membuatkan aku mengulum senyum. Senyum yang sudah lama aku tidak tunjukkan mereka. Tanganku mencapai ke arah mereka, memeluk mereka untuk kali kedua.

"Ah- Kak Hali! Gempa ga bisa bernafas!"

"Woah- Kak Hal-"

Aku senyum lemah, iya. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Kalianlah cahaya yang menerangi hidupku.

.

.

"Taufan. Kamu sudah sedia?"

Suara bu panti asuhan menyapa indera pendengaranku dan saudaraku. Kini, aku bersama kembaranku berdiri di hadapan sepasang suami istri kemarin.

Tante itu berjongkok di hadapan Taufan, lalu ia mengambil tangan Taufan, "Ayo, ikut ibu.. Kamu akan tinggal denganku dan suamiku." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Taufan berlari ke belakangku, bersembunyi di balik tubuhku, "Kak Hali, aku ga mau ikut. Aku takut.." Bisiknya padaku. Aku memegang tangannya, berusaha memberikan senyum yang bisa membuatkan keberaniannya muncul, "Ga apa-apa Fan. Nanti juga kita akan bertemu kok. Suatu.. hari nanti.." Ucapku separuh bisik.

Taufan melihat tante di hadapannya, ketakutan terlihat jelas dalam matanya. Tante itu masih mengulum senyum. Tangannya dihulurkan ke arah Taufan. Aku sempat berpikir, Taufan akan menerima uluran tangan tersebut, tapi ternyata tidak. Sebaliknya, Taufan menggeleng cepat kepalanya, kemudian terus meleset menuju kamar sambil berteriak,"Aku ga mau!"

Aku memandang Gempa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami membuat persetujuan melalui kontak mata. Sebagai kembaran, kami punya perasaan yang sama. Setidaknya itulah yang aku percaya. Aku melihat jauh ke dalam iris kuning-keemasan milik Gempa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Gempa mau bilang padaku, seolah-olah ia yang akan menggantikan tempat Taufan. Aku melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, seperti bertanya 'Apa tidak apa-apa?'. Gempa memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala padaku. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Membisikkan kata-kata lembut padanya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Gempa. Kakak sayang padamu. Moga kita bertemu semula." Setelah itu aku melepaskan pelukan hangat kami. Mungkin inilah kali yang terakhir aku memeluk adik terkecilku seperti ini. Sebelum aku berlari mengejar Taufan, aku memandang Gempa buat kali terakhir. Terdapat senyum manis di bibirnya, seolah-olah ia berkata, 'Aku tidak akan apa-apa kok'. Kemudian, aku terus berlari menuju ke kamar. Hanya satu tujuan utamaku. Mencari Taufan. Untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu tanpa Gempa, sang adik yang sangat baik. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku terpikir, apa yang Gempa lakukan sekarang? Gimana keadaannya? Moga saja Gempa tidak diapa-apakan. Kemarin merupakan mimpi ngeri bagiku. Hari seperti kemarin, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku. Hari di mana aku dan adik-adikku mulai berpisah. Satu demi satu. Aku tau itu. Setelah ini pasti Taufan. Kalau 'mereka' mau ngambilku sebagai anak angkat mereka pun, tidak mungkin aku akan menjawab 'iya'. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Taufan ditinggalkan di sini seorang diri, tanpaku atau Gempa. Jadi, biarlah aku saja yang mengorbankan diriku untuk tinggal di panti asuhan ini, sebagai kakak utama tentunya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Taufan yang baring di sebelahku. Matanya sedikit lebam, karena semalaman, ia menangis atas 'kehilangan' adiknya. Ia terlihat berpikir. Yah.. mungkin tentang Gempa.

"Kenapa tante dan om itu tidak ngambil kita bertiga sebagai anak angkat mereka saja? Jika gitu, kita tidak akan berpisah.." Taufan bergumam, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit kamar.

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Mungkin mereka punya sebab tersendiri." Jawabku lemah.

Taufan mengalihkan punggungnya padaku, membelakangi aku, "Aku.. mau tidur."

Setelah menguap lebar, Taufan terus masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Aku tersenyum sedih, mengingatkan sikap Taufan. Sejak kemarin, tepatnya setelah Gempa meninggalkan kami, Taufan tidak berbicara banyak, sebaliknya ia mengunci mulutnya, seperti buku diary berharga yang harus dijaga daripada jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Oke, sepertinya aku mulai ngawur. Aku menguap, kemudian terus menutup kelopak mataku. Berharap esok akan menjadi seperti sedia kala, dengan Taufan yang sudah kembali ceria.

.

.

Ternyata harapanku seperti seminggu lalu tidak dikabulkan. Kini gilianku yang akan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Seperti Gempa, sepasang suami istri yang tidak punya anak mau mengambilku sebagai anak angkat mereka.

Tiba-tiba ujung kaosku ditarik pelan oleh.. Taufan?

"Jangan tinggalkanku Kak Hali.."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sungguh, mendengar suara adikmu yang terdengar begitu sedih, membuatkan dirimu juga turut berasa sedih. Begitulah perasaanku sekarang.

Aku melihat Bu Ziie, nama yang dibilang padaku dan Taufan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kamu mau mengikut ibu ke rumahku?" Tante itu bertanya dengan lembut padaku. Aku memandang Taufan. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku pada tante di hadapanku semula.

"Tante, apa tante keberatan kalau ngambil kembaranku saja? Aku ga mau ia ditinggal sendirian di sini setelah peninggalanku.." Tanyaku dengan suara yang perlahan. Sekilas aku memandang Taufan yang sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Tante itu dan suaminya hanya senyum, "Tidak apa-apa nak. Lagian, kamu dan kembaranmu sama saja." Ujarnya. Senyum tulus menghiasi bibirnya dan suaminya.

Aku memeluk Taufan, persis aku memeluk Gempa. Aku membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang sama aku bisikkan ke Gempa padanya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Taufan. Kakak sayang padamu." Taufan hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan. Aku dapat merasakan kaosku basah. Pasti ia lagi nangis. Huh, anak cengeng, pikirku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Mulanya aku berpikir, Taufan akan menangis semakin keras, tapi sebaliknya yang terjadi. Ia menyengir padaku.

Merasa gemas, aku membuka topinya lalu mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya.

"Ah- Kak Hali! Jangan acak-acak rambutku dong! Aku baru saja sikat tadi! Huftt-" Seru Taufan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, pose ngambek. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Aku melihat Taufan berangkat bersama keluarga barunya. Taufan melambaikan tangannya padaku lewat jendela mobil. Sebelum mobilnya bergerak, aku memberikan isyarat mulut padanya,.

"Moga kita bertemu semula."

Aku mendapat isyarat yang sama sebagai balasan.

"Iya! Moga kita bersatu semula!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah Taufan dan Gempa meninggalkanku, sebuah keluarga menjemputku, menjadikan aku sebagai anak angkat mereka. Sebuah keluarga maksudkan sekali dengan anak. Ya, itulah Amelia. Saat itu ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Aku tersenyum pahit, rasanya pening di kepalaku ini sudah berkurangan yah..

Baru saja aku mau melangkah, tiba-tiba sekelibat manusia melewatiku dengan skateboard. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang dalam gelisah.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

'Aneh.' Batinku. Sesaat aku membatu di tempat. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Apa orang yang aku lihat tadi...

Untuk memastikan tebakanku benar atau salah, aku mengikuti pemuda itu.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah pun berlalu, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di rumahnya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya selama beberapa saat. Aku pula berdiri di balik dinding, tidak jauh dari pemuda itu. Jadi, tebakanku benar..

Deg

Topi biru yang dimiringkan..

Deg

Pakaian yang serba biru..

Deg

Skateboard di tangan..

Deg

Iya, aku masih ingat saat berusia 3 tahun lebih, Taufan meminta papa untuk membelikan ia sebuah papan selaju..

Deg

Itu..

Deg

Taufan..?

Setelah selama 11 tahun berpisah, aku mengira aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya atau Gempa. Aku pikir itu hanyalah angan-angan semata. Hanya perlakuan yang boleh dikata dengan mulut, tapi tidak boleh diwujudkan. Jantungku berdebar kuat, rasanya jantungku mau copot sekarang. Nafasku juga semakin memburu.

Apa ia tidak bisa merasakan kewujudanku di sini? Aku pernah membaca satu buku bahwa jika kau punya kembaran, kembaranmu bisa merasakan perasaan, bahkan perbuatanmu juga. Jika benar itu Taufan, ia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu rumah.. kepadaku..

Tanpa diduga, 'Taufan' memusingkan kepalanya, tepat ke arahku. Tapi sayangnya, aku kembali bersembunyi di balik dinding, tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Aku membawa tangan kananku ke mulutku, tangan kiriku pula memegang dadaku. Kini aku pasti, itu sememangnya Taufan. Air mata gembira perlahan meluncur membasahi pipiku.

Tidak kusangka sama sekali, Taufan yang dulunya ceria, hiperaktif dan berkelakuan seperti bocah, sekarang sudah membesar, menjadi seorang pemuda, seperti halnya aku dan Gempa.

Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit masaku, bersandar di dinding, masih tidak bergerak walaupun seinchi. Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, melihat awan gelap membawa air yang akan turun sebagai hujan kapan-kapan saja. Aku menyeka air mataku. Kan memalukan kalau saudaramu melihat ini, apatah lagi kau sebagai kakak sulung.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada rumah Taufan semula. Ia sudah tiada di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah kali?

Bagaimana aku mau bertemu sama dia? Setelah 11 tahun berpisah, aku rasa awkward walaupun dengan saudaraku sendiri. Nafas panjang dihela olehku. Mungkin aku patut ke rumahnya? Lagipula, kepalaku terasa pusing. Badanku pula semakin panas, efek berjalan banyak mungkin?

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku menginjakkan kakiku dari tempat persembunyianku, berjalan ke arah rumah Taufan.

Kepalaku ditundukkan. Menarik nafas panjang, tanganku memicit bel rumahnya.

Ting.. Tong..

Aku menahan nafasku, berpikir apa reaksi Taufan setelah melihatku.

Ting.. Tong..

Pasti ia akan kaget ya..? Entah lah.. Aduh.. mana si Taufan nih? Kepalaku semakin pusing!

Ting.. Tong..

Aku memicit bel lagi. Tapi kemudian aku terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"TAUFAN! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BAIK, BU!"

Heh, tidak diragukan lagi, itu memang Taufan.

JEDAAAARRRRRRRR-

Sesaat kilat mulai menyerang bumi ini. Aku menghela nafas, kalau gini terus, aku harus tinggal di rumah Taufan untuk sementara waktu.

Ting.. Tong..

Ayolah Taufan! Buka pintunya! Kepalaku serasa mau meledak!

Creaak..

Hah! Akhirnya!

"Taufan." Aku bergumam. Tanpa melihat wajahnya saja, aku tau, pasti ia kaget dengan kedatanganku ini.

"K-Kak Hali?" Yah, suaranya bergetar.

Aku tersenyum kecil di sebalik lidah topi milikku, sebelum jatuh ke lantai akibat pusing yang berlebihan.

"KAK HALI!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Thanks pada yang sudah review, foll dan fave ya!**


	4. Is This Really You?

**Oke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja ke ceritanya ya! Saya juga sudah malas buat letak disclaimer dan warning-nya :p Yang pastinya, untuk selama-lama-lama-lama-lam- *plak* Sampai kapan pun Boboiboy bukan milik saya~ Kalau punya saya, pasti cerita Boboiboy sudah hancur-lebur(?) Hehe, selamat membaca, my lovelies~**

* * *

.

..

...

 **IS THIS REALLY YOU?**

...

..

.

* * *

Kedua mata beiris sapphire miliknya melebar setelah melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini. Tanpa dirasakannya, air mata mulai menimbul di sudut matanya, "K-Kak Hali?" Ujarnya dengan suara yang tercegat di tenggorokkannya.

Taufan melihat kakaknya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tapi semua itu tidak lama, karena tubuh kakaknya terlihat lemas, lalu langsung jatuh.

"KAK HALI!"

Dengan sigap pemuda berpakaian biru ini menangkap tubuh kakaknya, menghalangnya daripada jatuh terus menghantam lantai.

"K-Kak? Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga! Badanmu panas sekali! Ayo masuk!" Pekik Taufan setelah dia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Halilintar. Panas.

Dengan perasaan cemas, Taufan dengan segera membantu Halilintar masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu membaringkan tubuh kakaknya di sofa ruang tamu.

Anna, yang tadinya masih menonton televisi dengan antusias, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang tidak dikenalinya. Penasaran, anak kecil berumur 11 tahun ini menghampiri sang kakak dan pemuda yang terbaring itu.

"Ini siapa Kak Taufan? Teman kakak ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos. Matanya masih memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Taufan menjawab dengan pelan, "Tidak, ini saudara kakak, Ann." Balasnya kepada Anna dengan menggunakan nickname yang diberikan pada adiknya itu. 'Kak Hali tidak sadarkan diri', Pikir Taufan, lalu dia mengambil topi yang menutup surai hitam milik kakaknya. Matanya sedikit melebar setelah melihat sebagian rambut kakaknya yang berwarna putih di bagian kanan atas rambut, 'Rambut Kak Hali juga sama denganku. Apakah Gempa juga sama?' Batinnya. Ketika masih kecil, ketika Taufan masih bersama kembarannya, rambut mereka tidak ada warna putih. Tapi setelah meningkat dewasa, Taufan mendapati rambut putih itu semakin banyak menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Pada mulanya Taufan merasa aneh, tapi dia tidak memutuskan untuk memotong rambut berwarna aneh itu, malah menurut Taufan, rambut putih itu kelihatan keren.

"Woah! Kakak ini kembaran Kak Taufan ya?! Mirip banget!" Anna semakin dibuat penasaran saat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, sehinggakan dia terloncat-loncat di atas sofa yang Halilintar baring.

"E-Eh! Jangan lompat-lompat Ann!" Taufan segera menghentikan adiknya.

"Ada apa Taufan? Apa yan- Astaga! Kenapa ini?!" Puan Ziie baru melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tengah rumah, berniat memanggil anak-anaknya untuk bersarapan bersama, malah berteriak histeris setelah terlihat seseorang yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas sofa. Dengan cepat sang ibu berjalan ke arah anak-anaknya dan orang itu, lalu memegang dahi pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya itu, "Ya tuhan.. Badannya panas sekali. Taufan, cepat ambilkan sebaskom air dan tuala kecil sekarang."

Mendengar arahan daripada ibunya, Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu terus menuju ke kamar mandi. Anna masih melihat adegan di depannya dengan wajah yang polos, padahal anak seumurannya dapat menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Taufan kembali dengan sebaskom air di tangannya, tuala kecil pula diselempangkan di pundak kirinya, "Nah, ibu."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum pada anaknya, lalu mengambil tuala kecil yang disodorkan Taufan padanya. Puan Ziie kemudian membasahkan tuala kecil itu, lalu meletakkan di dahi Halilintar, "Oke, biarkan dia istirahat. Anna, jangan bising-bising ya." Tegurnya pada anak terkecilnya.

Yang ditegur hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Hehe, gak akan kok."

"Ya sudah. Sarapan sudah sedia, ayo kita makan." Ajak Puan Ziie dengan suara lembut. Beliau kemudian berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Anna yang melihat sang ibu semakin menjauh, langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju ke arah ibunya, "Anna juga mau bu!"

Puan Ziie yang mendengar suara anak terkecilnya, terus berhenti melangkah. Beliau menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Anna yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Menyadari ada yang kurang, beliau memutarkan tubuhnya, melihat anak angkatnya yang sudah terduduk di samping sofa yang pemuda berpakaian hitam-merah itu baring.

"Taufan, kau gak mau makan?" Tanyanya, tanpa sadar, mengagetkan sang anak.

* * *

 **Taufan's P.O.V**

Aku memandang wajah pemuda di hadapanku. Benarkah ini dirimu, Kak Hali? Aku.. merasa terharu, dapat bertemu denganmu semula. Tampaknya, tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaan kita ya? Perbualan kita yang terakhir..

 **"Moga kita bertemu semula!"**

 **"Iya! Moga kita bersatu semula!"**

Tanpa kusadar, air mata meluncur dari kelopak mataku. Kakiku terasa seperti jelly, membuatkan aku jatuh terduduk di sisi sofa dengan perlahan.

Kak Hali, sudah ku jumpa. Tapi, gimana dengan Gempa? Oh ya.. Gempa.. Jadi kepikir tentang sosok tadi deh. Apa benar sosok itu Gempa? Kalau benar..

"Taufan, kau gak mau makan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiranku, membuatkan aku sedikit tersentak. Aku cepat-cepat menyeka air mata yang membekas di pipiku dengan lengan baju. Setelah merasa oke, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada ibu dan Anna yang sudah setengah jalan menuju ke dapur. Kapan mereka berjalan ke sana?

"A-Ah.. Bentar lagi Taufan ke sana kok." Balasku gelagapan.

"Yah.. Jangan lama-lama ya. Nanti keburu dingin makanan yang ibu masak. Ntar gak enak lho~ Lalu kamu keluar buat nyari makanan yang panas~" Ibu terkekeh pelan. Mendengar kekehan ibu yang disambut tawaan dari Anna membuatkan senyum terlukis di bibirku. Coret kata senyum, lebih tepatnya cengiran.

"Iya bu! Gak usah khawatir deh~ Anakmu ini bakal tetap setia pada masakan ibu kok~" Usilku pada ibu.

"Ish.. Kamu ini, ada-ada aja. Sudah ya, kalau pemuda itu bangkit, ajak sekali dia bersarapan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, bilang itu padanya ya." Dengan itu, ibu bersama Anna terus menghilang di balik tirai.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Ibu tidak mengenal Kak Hali? Aneh. Biarin aja lah. Nanti juga bisa kutanya.

Aku sekali lagi melirik Kak Hali. Ada yang aneh.. Ah.. Kepala tak bertopinya. Aku mengambil topinya yang tergeletak di lantai. Tadi aku sempat lupa bahwa aku masih memegang topinya. Karena panik, aku terus melemparnya ke sembarang arah setelah ibu menyuruhku mengambil sebaskom air dan tuala kecil. Melihat topinya, aku jadi ingat.. Kak Hali akan marah sesiapa saja yang mengambil topinya tanpa minta izinnya. Yah.. Kak Hali agak posesif sih, orangnya.

Aku menghela nafas ringan. Topi hitam-merah miliknya aku letakkan di atas meja bersebelahan dengannya. Rasanya ada yang kurang.. Apa yah? Oh.. Selimut. Aduh.. Kenapa aku terlalu ambigu banget ya hari ini? Dengan langkah cepat aku ke kamarku, membuka lemari dan terus mengambil selimut tambahan.

Aku terus kembali ke ruang tengah rumah buat menyelimuti tubuh Kak Hali. Setelah itu kakiku melangkah ke sebuah jendela yang terdekat denganku. Aku melihat pemandangan di luar, sesekali kilat menyambar permukaan bumi, tapi setitik air hujan pun tidak turun membasahi bumi ini. Aneh banget.

Selepas puas melihat pemandangan itu aku terus ke dapur, di mana ada ibu dan Anna yang lagi enak menyantap sarapan mereka. Di mana ayah?

Aku menarik kursi kosong, berhadapan dengan Anna yang duduk di tepi ibu, "Ibu, ke mana ayah pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Ah.. Ayahmu sudah ke kantor. Katanya kamu ke kedai lama sih. Takut telat, ayahmu terus ke kantor. Emangnya kenapa sayang?" Jawab ibu.

"Ah.. Gak ada sih. Cuman, ayah terlepas deh, masakan ibu~" Usilku lagi. Aku menghulurkan tangan ke depan, mengambil segelas minuman.

"Kamu ini, sudah besar jadi pengusil. Padahal saat kecil kamu malu-malu."

 **BRUFFTTTT-**

"Ohok-ohok!"

Ucapan ibu barusan membuatkan aku tersedak minuman yang sedang ku minum. Aku memukul-mukul dadaku, untuk menghilang batukku. Pipiku sedikit memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir ibu. Dengan kesal, aku meletakkan gelas minuman itu dengan sedikit kuat di atas meja, "Apa-apaan sih bu? Kisah lama jangan dikenang dong! Taufan kan masih kecil waktu itu!" Bentakku, tapi malah membuatkan ibu dan Anna tertawa.

"Erghh.." Dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, aku menyantap sarapanku, mengabaikan ibu dan Anna yang tawanya makin keras.

 **End of Taufan's P.O.V**

* * *

 **Halilintar's P.O.V**

Kelopak mataku mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, kemudian menutup semula. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, membiarkan ia membiasa dengan cahaya yang memasuki mataku.

Aku.. berada di mana?

Dengan setengah kesadaran yang masih ada, aku bangun dari baringan. Aduh.. kepalaku sakit..

Aku mendudukkan diriku agar selesa. Kepalaku menunduk, otomatis tuala kecil di dahiku terjatuh ke atas pangkuanku. Eh? Tuala kecil? Siapa yang merawatku?

Aku memegang kepala yang terasa seperti mau pecah. Eh? Mana topiku?

Menyadari ada yang hilang, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehinggalah aku terlihat topiku berada di meja sebelahku, aku mengambilnya, lalu memakaikan topi itu di kepalaku.

Aku menyentuh dahi dan leherku dengan tanganku, merasakan seberapa panasnya haba di tubuhku. Agak panas. Aku menurunkan tanganku ke pangkuanku semula.

Otakku mulai berjalan, mencari jawaban bagaimana aku bisa terkandas di sini. Yang ku ingat, aku bersama Ryan berjalan-jalan di kota ini, sehingga lah aku terlihat-

"Ah.. Kak Hali sudah sadar ya?"

...Taufan..

"T-Taufan." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada suara barusan. Di sana berdiri lah Taufan dengan senyuman miliknya, lalu dia berjalan menuju ke sini, sehingga lah dia berada tepat di sampingku.

Tanpa abal-abal aku terus memegang kedua pundaknya dengan kasar, membuatnya sedikit meringis, "Aduh.. Apa-apaan sih, Kak Hali? Sakit tau."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan yang tertuju padaku. Sebaliknya aku mengguncang tubuh Taufan dengan agak kencang, "Ini.. Ini kau kan? Taufan! Ini benar-benar kau kan?"

Taufan tersenyum, kemudian terus memelukku. Aku sedikit kaget dengan perlakuannya barusan. Aku selalunya merasa risih jika sesiapa saja memelukku, tapi sekarang ini, aku merasa selesa dengan kehangatan tubuh Taufan.

Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, aku membalas pelukannya. Jaket yang aku kenakan terasa basah di bagian bahu. Taufan..

"Hiks.. Aku pikir.. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu Kak Hali lagi.. Hiks.."

Mendengar tangisan adikku, turut menyedihkan aku. Air mata yang jernih sudah meluncur di pipiku, "K-Kakak pun sama Fan.. Hiks.."

Kakak.. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggunakan perkataan itu kepada saudara biologisku? Kali terakhir aku ingat, saat aku memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Taufan dan Gempa.

Aku menyeka kristal bening di pipiku, kemudian dengan perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan. Aku menatap Taufan yang tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Kak Hali.. Nangis ya? Hiks.. Hehe.."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Taufan membuatkan aku mengulum sebuah senyum, "Kau mengata diri sendiri, Taufan." Balasku.

Taufan juga turut menyeka air matanya, kemudian menatap aku dengan senyum secerah matahatinya, "Kak Hali.. Sudah berubah ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Yah.. Kak Hali jadi macam dulu lagi."

Ah.. Macam dulu lagi.. Baruku paham. Aku lebih banyak tersenyum berbanding bermuka dingin.

"Kau pula tetap sama Taufan. Gak ada berubahnya.." Aku berujar, kemudian menyambung lagi, "Kau tetap menyebalkan dengan senyummu itu."

Aku terkekeh pelan saat mendapat respons dari Taufan. Sudah kuduga, dia bakal ngambek dengan pipi yang dikembungkan, "Mah.. Kak Hali pun apa kurangnya. Apa pun, gimana kakak bisa tau ini rumahku?"

"Kau mengubah topik pembicaraan ya?" Ledekku.

"Nggak kak! Aku serius, gimana kakak tau alamat rumahku ini? Jangan-jangan kakak ini ketua mafia yang punya banyak mata-mata ya? Atau kakak ini.. stalker ya?!"

 **BUAGHH- DUAGHHH-**

"Aduh.. Sakit woi!"

"Enak-enak aja.. Jangan terlalu histeris Taufan, kan ice-cream dua tingkat sudah menghias kepalamu." Aku tawa cekikikan, melihat Taufan yang mengusap-ngusap bekas benjolan di kepalanya.

"Gak perlu dipukul kan? Aku tarik balik kata-kataku, Kak Hali tidak berubah kayak dulu. Dengan badan yang lemas gini pun, pukulanmu tetap aja sakit!" Taufan merengek, kayak anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permainan baru.

 **End of Halilintar's P.O.V**

* * *

Halilintar ketawa kecil setelah mendengar rungutan sang adik. Ah.. Dia jadi lupa dengan kondisinya sekarang. Badannya masih agak panas, tapi selepas berbicara dengan Taufan, entah kenapa, dia seperti tidak merasakan hangat badannya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" Pertanyaan Taufan menyadarkan Halilintar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bersama keluarga angkatku baru berpindah ke kota ini kemarin. Jadi, aku tinggalnya tidak jauh dari rumah kau." Jawab sang kakak sekenanya.

"Terus, gimana kakak tau rumahku?"

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang mendengar tuntutan pertanyaan dari pemuda di sebelah. Dengan nafas berat, dia mulai bercerita.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, dikarenakan keluargaku berpindah ke sini, aku berjalan-jalan dengan Ryan, melihat pemandan-" Belum sempat menghabiskan kalimatnya, Taufan sudah menginterupsi.

"Ryan?" Tanya Taufan dengan heran.

"Adik angkatku." Balas Halilintar singkat.

"Ah.. Adik angkatmu, kupikir pacarmu.."

"APA?! Dia laki-laki lah! Eish.. Kau bikin kepalaku pusing saja.. Sudah lah pusing, kau menjadikan 2 kali lebih teruk.." Halilintar memijit pelipisnya, semakin pusing dengan tingkah adik kembarnya.

"Hehe.." Seperti anak yang tertangkap berbuat kesalahan, Taufan menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oke, di mana tadi? Ah.. Aku dan Ryan berjalan-jalan di kota ini, untuk mengenal lebih lanjut orang-orang di sini. Tapi selepas 1 jam lebih, Ryan permisi untuk pulang karena kakinya lecet. Setelah itu aku ternampak kau yang naik skateboard dengan wajah yang agak khawatir. Aku merasa heran, jadi kuikuti kau hingga ke sini." Jawab Halilintar, "Emangnya kenapa denganmu?" Kali ini giliran Halilintar pula yang bertanya.

Taufan sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, "Itu.. Karena.. Aku terlihat seseorang yang mirip Gempa." Taufan membalas dengan raut wajah yang tidak pasti.

Halilintar menautkan alisnya, "Emangnya kenapa kau pikir orang itu Gempa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hampir tertabrak dengannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya hampir sama dengan Gempa kita kak. Topi berwarna hitam-emas yang dihadapkan ke belakang, dengan jaket yang warna senada. Rasanya dia mau ke sekolah, karena terdapat tas yang diselempangkan di bahunya.." Jawab Taufan, mengingat pemuda yang dia hampir tertabrak beberapa jam lepas.

"Oh.. Kalau kau kata gitu, nanti aku akan coba mencarinya." Halilintar berujar dengan lembut, "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanyanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan rumah itu, mencari jam dinding.

"Ah.. Em.. Sudah jam 3 lebih kak." Balas Taufan sembari melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"APA?! Selama itukah aku tidur di sini?!" Halilintar terkejut, iya. Karena menurutnya, dia bersama Ryan keluar dari rumah pada pukul 8 pagi gitu. Tapi kalau tambah 1 jam lebih, jadi dia berada di rumah Taufan lebih kurang 5 jam? Lama banget!

"Kakak tidur ya? Kupikir kakak pingsan." Taufan membalas dengan enteng.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang ke rumahku. Apa kata ibu nanti kalau aku belum pulang? Padahal sudah jam segini.." Halilintar menurunkan kakinya, menyentuh lantai yang agak dingin. Dengan seluruh kemampuannya, dia mulai berdiri, tapi badannya tidak seimbang.

Untung saja ada Taufan di sana, dia menopang tubuh Halilintar daripada terjatuh, "Sudah lah Kak Hali, tubuhmu masih lemas dan panas. Istirahat aja lagi." Taufan kemudian mendudukkan Halilintar di atas sofa semula.

"Tapi, gimana deng-"

Kalimat Halilintar terpotong saat Taufan menyodorkan sebuah hape padanya, "Hubungilah keluargamu. Bilang pada mereka tentang kondisi tubuhmu dan kau baik-baik aja di sini." Arah Taufan pada kakaknya.

Dengan nafas pasrah, Halilintar mengambil hape yang disodorkan Taufan. Taufan beruntung, punya hape yang berkualitas. Ah.. Iphone 7. Pasti mahal harganya, pikir Halilintar. Halilintar tidak punya hape. Bukan keluarganya tidak memberinya sebuah, tapi Halilintar sendiri yang menolak. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan uang keluarga yang telah mengadopsi dirinya. Ini lah cara pemuda berpakaian hitam-merah ini membalas budi baik keluarga angkatnya, dengan tidak menggunakan uang mereka sesuka hati.

Dengan cekatan, Halilintar segera menghubungi telpon rumah keluarganya, beberapa saat kemudian Taufan terdengar suara di seberang sana.

 **"Hello. Ini Amelia. Siapa di seberang?"**

Taufan mendengar kakaknya berdecak.

"Ck, kenapa perlu kau yang jawab?" Halilintar membalas dengan muka sebal, walaupun tidak terlihat oleh lawan bicara di seberang.

 **"Eh~ Adik tsundere-ku ya yang hubungi~ Ada apa Lil? Jangan-jangan kau nyasar ya~"**

"Pftt-" Taufan dengan segera mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tawa yang bisa tersembur keluar kapan saja. Dikarenakan perlakuannya, pemuda bertopi miring ini mendapat lirikan tajam daripada sang kakak.

"Ck, diamlah. Bilang ke ibu aku sedang tidak enak badan, terus aku numpang di rumah temanku. Jam 4 nanti aku akan pulang."

Dengan itu, Halilintar terus memutuskan panggilan, mengabaikan kalimat kakak perempuannya yang belum habis.

 **"Eh! Lil kau-"**

 **Tuuuttttt-**

"Ah.. Kak Lil gak baik lho~ Kau kata aku ini temanmu~ Padahal kembaranmu sendiri~ Lalu mutusin panggilan saat orang bicara padamu~ Dasar tsundere! Hahahaha!" Tawaan Taufan langsung keluar sesudah Halilintar memutuskan panggilan.

Halilintar memandang sang adik kembaran dengan tatapan mautnya, 'Kau harus bersyukur, Taufan. Karena aku lagi sakit, aku gak setega itu mau nambahin ice-cream di kepalamu.' Batin Halilintar.

"Taufan, bisa kau bawakan- Ah.. Kamu sudah sadar ya."

Halilintar dan Taufan mengedarkan tatapan mereka pada suara lembut, "Ah, ibu.." Panggil Taufan setelah melihat sosok ibunya yang menggandeng tangan Anna. Puan Ziie dan Anna lalu berjalan ke arah Taufan dan Halilintar yang terduduk di atas sofa.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Puan Ziie, melihat kondisi Halilintar.

Halilintar sedikit kaget melihat tante di hadapannya, 'Tante inikan.. Yang mau adopsi aku dulu..' Halilintar bergelut dengan pikirannya, 'Jadi memang benar, tante ini menjaga Taufan dengan baik. Tapi, siapa pula anak kecil ini?' Tanya Halilintar pada dirinya sendiri saat pandangannya mengedar dari Puan Ziie ke Anna, 'Adik angkat Taufan mungkin.'

"Ah.. Saya tidak apa-apa tante." Untuk mengukuhkan lagi jawabannya, Halilintar mengulum senyum di bibirnya, 'Aneh, tante ini tidak mengenaliku ya?'

"Apa demammu semakin menurun?" Soal tante di hadapannya lagi.

Tapi yang balas bukan Halilintar, malah Taufan yang menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, "Tidak bu. Malah suhu tubuhnya makin bertambah." Ucap Taufan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Halilintar sekali lagi melayangkan tatapan tajam yang bisa membunuhnya pada Taufan. Apa-apaan sih Taufan? Seenak jidatnya aja berkata gitu?

"Um.. Tante, apa tante tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Halilintar semula. Dia penasaran, kenapa tante yang menjadi ortu Taufan ini tidak mengenalinya? Apa sedikit pun tidak?

"Hm..? Ah.. Maafkan tante ya. Umur tante kan semakin meningkat, jadi maklumlah kalau banyak yang tante lupa selama ini." Puan Ziie tersenyum lagi.

Anna yang sedang memimpin tangan ibunya langsung menarik-narik sedikit tangan sang ibu, "Ibu, ibu! Kakak ini saudara kembaran Kak Taufan! Bukankah itu keren?! Anna juga mau kembaran! Tapi gak mungkin terjadi deh!"

Mendengar sang anak terkecil berkata begitu, membuatkan Puan Ziie melihat Halilintar semula, "Kamu anak yang.."

Halilintar tersenyum, memotong ucapan tante di hadapannya, "Iya tante."

Mendengar balasan daripada Halilintar, Puan Ziie seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakan, walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu, "Ya ampun! Maafkan tante Halilintar! Wah.. Pantas saja kalian mirip! Kamu juga sudah membesar ya.."

Senyuman Halilintar semakin melebar. Dia berasa senang karena tante yang seharusnya menjadi ortunya, tidak melupakan namanya.

Taufan yang melihat adegan sinetron di hadapannya mulai ngambek. Pipinya dikembungkan, "Mah.. Kak Hali aja yang membesar, jadi Taufan ga ada besarnya gitu?"

Mendengar racauan Taufan, membuatkan Halilintar, Puan Ziie dan Anna tertawa lepas. Taufan memang bijak menghiburkan suasana.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Um, Fan. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sekarang sudah mau jam 4 kan?" Halilintar bertanya.

Taufan terus melihat jam tangannya, "Ha'ah. 5 menit lagi sebelum jam 4. Kak Hali mau pulang ya?" Tanya Taufan balik.

"Ya iya lah. Masa' aku mau tinggal terus di sini?" Canda Halilintar, yang disambut dengan tawaan dari Anna dan Puan Ziie.

"Kalau kakak tinggal terus di sini pun, gak masalah, kan ibu?" Anna dengan semangat 45 melompat-lompat dengan gembira. Sang ibu hanya mengusap-ngusap kepala sang anak dengan sayang, "Iya, tapi sayangnya kakak ini harus pulang ke rumahnya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aw.. Jadi Anna gak bisa jumpa sama Kak Halilintar lagi dong~" Anna merungut, membuatkan Halilintar tersenyum. Halilintar jadi teringat pada Ryan, adik angkatnya. Walaupun Ryan bisa dikatakan sudah dewasa, tapi kelakuannya seperti Anna, "Usah khawatir Anna. Kakak bakal ke sini lagi kok." Katanya.

"Benarkah?! Kakak janji ya?" Seru Anna, meminta kepastian.

Halilintar hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Anna, "Iya, kakak janji."

Dengan itu, Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah yang agak besar itu, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Halilintar." Puan Ziie menasehati Halilintar, yang mendapat senyum sebagai balasan.

Taufan memerhatikan kakaknya dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Kak, gak mau aku hantarmu dengan motor? Aku gak yakin kau bisa sampai ke rumahmu dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti ini." Tawar Taufan. Taufan benar-benar tidak yakin Halilintar akan sampai ke rumahnya dengan tubuh yang lemas begitu.

"Iya, tante aja agak khawatir dengan kondisimu. Biar Taufan aja yang menghantarmu pulang." Ujar Puan Ziie pula.

"Tidak usah tante! Saya sudah banyak menyusahkan tante di sini." Halilintar membalas.

"Kamu tidak menyusahkan tante kok, sebaliknya tante senang bisa membantumu. Kalau punya waktu lapang, kamu bisa ke sini lagi. Anna juga senang dengan kehadiranmu. Iya kan, Anna?" Puan Ziie mengedarkan perhatiannya pada anak terkecilnya, mendapat anggukan kepala dari sang anak, "Iya! Kak Halilintar jangan lupa janji kakak ya!"

Halilintar tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari rumah Taufan, "Saya permisi dulu ya."

* * *

 **Halilintar's P.O.V**

Sudah setengah jalan aku menuju ke rumahku. Aku menghentikan langkahku beberapa meter dari sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Ada beberapa orang murid yang berlari-lari, semestinya menuju ke rumah mereka atau berhamburan ke tempat lain dulu.

Padahal sudah jam segini, kenapa lama banget waktu persekolahan mereka? Ah.. Mungkin memang begitu peraturannya.

Penglihatanku terfokus pada tiga orang murid yang sedang berbual-bual, kemudian dua orang lainnya memasuki sebuah mobil, dan seorang lagi berjalan kaki ke arah yang bertentangan.

Aku memerhatikan pemuda itu dengan detail. Mengingat kalimat Taufan tentang pemuda yang seakan Gempa.

Topi yang dihadapkan ke belakang? Check.

Jaket berwarna hitam-emas? Check.

Tas? Tentu saja seorang pelajar akan membawa tas bersamanya. Jadi, check.

Apalagi? Jadi benar lah pemuda itu yang Taufan menceritakan padaku. Aku coba melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, tapi karena penglihatanku sudah sampai ke hadnya, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas mukanya.

Aku tersentak saat pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku, dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sehinggalah dia melewati, baru ku sadar..

"Itukan.. Gempa..?"

 **End of Halilintar's P.O.V**

* * *

 **Gempa's P.O.V**

Aku berada di dalam kamarku. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku terus membersihkan diri dan terus mulai mengerjakan PR yang menggunung. Buku-buku sekolahku bertumpuk di atas meja belajarku. Tapi menurutku tidak masalah sih. Lebih banyak PR, lebih cepat membuat kita pintar kan? Hahaha! Ge-er banget dirimu, wahai Gempa.

Aku mengerjakan soal matematika duluan. Seperti roller coaster yang bergerak laju, aku mulai mengerjakan soalan-soalannya, sehinggalah soal yang ke-35. Nomor yang paling disukai sang guru kebenaran, Papa Zola. Otakku mendadak slow, seperti ferris wheel yang berpusing-pusing dengan gerakan slow motion. Aduh.. Kenapa dengan aku ini?! Tanpa sadar aku sudah membuka topi kesayanganku dan mengacak surai hitamku. Aku malah kepikir tentang wahana!

Aku mengambil headphone yang berada di dalam laci meja belajarku, lalu aku memakainya bersama dengan hape-ku. Aku mencari lagu-lagu yang best, kemudian aku menyambung semula PR-ku.

Dua jam, 43 menit, 21 detik, berlalu..

Aku akhirnya selesai mengerjakan kesemua PR-ku. Aku mengangkat kedua-dua tanganku ke atas, tanganku terasa pegal. Saat membuka headphone yang aku kenakan, sebuah suara, diikuti bunyi tombol pintu diputar mengejutkan aku.

"Gempa, makanan sudah siap. Oh, maafkan ibu! Apa ibu mengganggumu ngerjai PR, sayang?"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat ibu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak kok bu. Gempa baru aja selesai ngerjai PR." Jawabku.

"Ibu ke mana saja tadi? Kok Gempa pulang ibu gak ada di rumah?" Tanyaku heran. Memang benar, saat aku pulang, ibu tidak ada. Aku mencari-cari dan memanggil ibu di mana-mana, tapi panggilanku tidak terbalas.

Ibu memasuki kamarku, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurku, "Maaf ya sayang. Ibu ke rumah teman sebentar tadi."

Mendengar jawaban ibu membuatkan aku menganggukkan kepalaku, petanda aku mengerti, "Oh.."

"Oh ya, Gempa. Ibu mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu." Ucap ibu, raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Melihat wajah ibu membuatkan aku menelan ludahku.

"Memangnya ibu mau tanya apa ke aku?"

"Sewaktu ibu dalam perjalanan ke rumah, ibu ada jumla seorang pemuda seumuran denganmu, ibu pikir itu kamu, tapi cara pemakaian pakaiannya lain sedikit darimu. Selepas ibu pikir kalau itu bukan kamu, jadi pikir itu Taufan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mukanya sama denganmu. Kamu punya kembaran lain ya?"

Ucapan ibu barusan hampir membuatkan jantungku skip satu degupan. Aku memandang ibu.. Kalau bukan Kak Taufan.. Apakah itu Kak Hali..? Apa ibu lupa yang ibu panti asuhan pernah bilang padanya bahwa kami triplet? Ah.. Jika dipikirkan, agak logis juga kalau ibu lupa. Karena perkara itu sudah berlalu 11 tahun lepas, lagian Kak Hali masih tidur di kamar waktu itu, jadi ibu tidak melihatnya. Yang tidak logisnya, aku masih mengingat semua perkara itu. Tapi mana mungkin aku melupakan semua itu.. Kejadian di mana aku bersama kedua kakak kembaranku mulai terpisah...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu bertanya dengan nada polos kepada ibu, "Hm.. Memangnya kenapa dengan pemuda itu ibu?" Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku. Sekali lagi, aku menipu ibu.

"Ibu terlihatnya memegang tiang untuk menampung tubuhnya. Ibu rasa dia pusing. Mukanya juga sedikit memerah, jadi ibu mengajaknya untuk mampir dulu ke rumah..."

"Lalu..?" Aku bertanya.

Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Pemuda itu menolak, dia kata pusingnya bakal hilang juga nantinya. Jadi, ibu hanya bilang ke dia supaya hati-hati."

Aku memandang wajah ibu, "Jadi, kenapa ibu bertanya itu ke aku?"

"Ibu saja mau bertanya padamu. Karena seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kembaranmu menunggu di bawah, ruang tengah rumah."

Manik kuning-keemasanku melebar.

"Apa?"

 **End of Gempa's P.O.V**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **YEAHH! Halilintar sudah jumpa kedua kembarannya! XD Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Kalau mau tau, baca next chappy ya my lovelies~ ^^**

 **Sorry pengakhiran chapter ini jadi ngegantung~ Saya memang suka cerita yang bikin suspense di akhir chapter~ ^^**

 **Thanks pada yang suka dan support fic ini~ Saya benar-benar menghargainya~ ^^**

 **Kayaknya chapter-nya sudah terlebih dari jangkaanku. Seharusnya dalam 3 chapter, tapi sudah terlajak, mau gimana lagi :v**

 **Oh ya, saya mau kasi warning, FIC INI AKAN BERAKHIR DENGAN SAD ENDING! Hehe, saya suka cerita yang begituan.. Saya gak terlalu suka dengan cerita yang akhirannya happy ending /lho? :p Kalau gak suka, saya sarankan supaya mulai sekarang, ga usah baca.**

 **Oke, apa chapter kali ini memuaskan? Atau tidak? Bilangnya di review ya~ Tapi jangan pedas-pedas, kalau mau pedas, nanti ku sumbatkan cabe kematian tidak bermutu, biar pedasnya kerasa :v**


	5. I Miss You

**Maaf pada yang nunggu fic ini! Maaf telat update! *bow***

 **Chapter/fic ini saya lebih fokuskan kepada Halilintar, karena dia merupakan kakak sulung.**

 **Warning : Chap ini sedikit pendek daripada chapter-chapter lain~**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **I MISS YOU**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halilintar's P.O.V**

Setelah aku terlihat orang yang aku pikir Gempa, aku mengikutinya sehingga ke rumahnya. Tampaknya rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Hanya memakan waktu selama 15 menit dengan berjalan.

Seperti di rumah Taufan, aku menyembunyikan diri ketika sampai di rumahnya. Tapi kali ini aku bersembunyi di balik pokok yang agak besar dan tidak jauh dari diri 'Gempa' dan rumahnya. Aku melihat 'Gempa' memasuki rumahnya.

Dadaku berdegup dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku sudah ketemu kedua adik kembaranku. Sekali lagi, pipiku dibasahi air mataku sendiri. Aku.. Susah untuk mempercayai realiti ini. Dalam masa satu hati, aku bertemu kedua saudaraku. Adakah ini balasan dari tuhan untuk 11 tahun kesengsaraan berjauhan dari kembaran? Aku.. Sangat bersyukur. Sungguh bersyukur.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan agak keras, tapi tidak membuatkan ia terluka. Aku mendapati diriku menggelongsor ke bawah, jatuh terduduk sambil menekuk lutut.

Aku berada dalam posisi ini selama beberapa menit. Kepalaku penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Apakah Gempa masih mengingatiku dan Taufan?

Apakah Gempa akan kaget dengan kedatanganku?

Apakah Gempa akan 'menerima' aku?

Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?

Apakah-

"Um, kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Pikiranku terpotong oleh suara lembut. Dengan cepat, aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Dikarenakan matahari, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok ini dengan jelas. Jadi aku menutup sedikit penglihatanku dengan tangan dan memincingkan mata merahku. Sosok ini kan...

"Lho? Kamu anak yang ibu jumpa beberapa jam yang lepas kan? Kenapa kamu berada di sini? Apa pusingmu belum baikan juga?"

Sosok ini.. Tidak salah lagi. Muka yang sama 11 tahun yang lepas. Cuma terdapat sedikit kedutan pada wajahnya, tapi itu tidak membuatku tidak mengenalinya atau melupakannya. Iya.. Sosok ini.. Bu Tania. Orang tuanya Gempa.

Eh? Apa maksudnya 'jumpa beberapa jam lepas?' Dan, gimana tante ini tau kepalaku pusing?

Apa jangan-jangan, beliau yang berniat menolongku saat aku pusing? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya? Ah.. Penglihatanku kabur ketika itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan kepalaku lalu menyeka pipiku yang dibasahi air mata. Kemudian aku terus berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah.. Tante yang berniat menolong aku waktu itu kan? Terima kasih." Aku berucap sesopan mungkin seraya membungkukkan sedikit badanku. Aku sudah terbiasa, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan membungkukkan badan, karena ibu selalu mengajarku untuk jadi anak yang sopan.

"E-Eh! Jangan formal-formal gitu! Hahaha. Apa.. Kepalamu sudah baikan?" Beliau bertanya lagi padaku. Tampaknya, ibu angkatnya Gempa perhatian sekali ya..

"Aku tidak apa-apa tante.." Aku coba tersenyum, "Gimana tante bisa ketemu aku di sini?" Karena dibutakan oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku mulai bertanya.

"Ah.. Tante baru pulang dari rumah teman. Sebenarnya waktu tante jumpa kamu, tante lagi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tapi tante ketemu teman lama tante, jadi dia ngajak tante ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah tante ini. Karena asyik ngobrol, tante sampai lupa untuk pulang. Hingga jam segini, baru tante ingat, sekarang jam Gempa pulang dari sekolah. Jadi tante pulang ikut jalan short-cut ini. Tante jadi terpikir tentang kamu, ternyata tidak nyangka tante bisa bertemu denganmu di sini.."

Ah.. Ternyata begitu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku masih teragak-agak, mau tanya pada Bu Tania tentang Gempa atau tidak. Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian aku melihat semula wajah ibu angkat Gempa ini. Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas, aku membuka suara, "Um, tante. Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu ke tante? Tentang Gempa?" Tanyaku dengan nada hati-hati.

Seperti yang kutebak, tante ini sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku barusan, "Ah.. Tentang Gempa ya? Kalau gitu, ayo. Kita ke rumah tante dulu. Ngobrol di bawah sinar matahari tidak enak kan?"

Tante itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung di tempat, "Eh? Nak, apa yang kamu lamunkan? Ayo ke rumah tante." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan langkah pelan, aku mengikuti jejaknya, sehinggalah kami sampai di depan rumah keluarga angkat Gempa.

Bu Tania membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian mempersilakan aku untuk masuk. Tanpa berkata banyak, aku membuka sepatu lalu masuk dengan langkah waspada. Bu Tania menyuruhku untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara beliau ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Yah.. Aku berniat untuk menolaknya, tapi karena tenggorokanku yang minta untuk diisi dengan minuman, tidak jadi deh. Sementara menunggu, aku mengedarkan penglihatanku ke seluruh ruangan dalam rumah ini. Ternyata keluarga angkat Gempa kaya juga ya.. Aku melihat-lihat seisi ruangan.. Sangat indah. Sehingga mataku terfokus pada beberapa album dan foto keluarga.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kakiku sudah melangkah mendekati album-album dan foto itu. Tanganku mencapai sebuah album yang bertuliskan 'My Beloved Family'. Aku melihat cover depan album yang aku pegang. Gempa yang berada dalam lingkungan 7 tahunan, digendong di punggung sang ayah, bersama ibunya yang tersenyum di sebelah mereka. Kemudian aku membuka lembar demi lembar, melihat satu per satu gambar keluarga bahagia ini.

Dari Gempa sewaktu baru 'dijemput' ke rumah ini, sehingga menyambut hari lahir ke-9 tahun.. Aku melihat lagi gambar-gambar itu.. Sungguh, saat-saat yang indah.

"Eh?"

Sehinggalah ke lembar yang terakhir, ku dapati beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan tangan.

 **"Ibu berharap, keluarga kita tetap bahagia hingga ke Jannah."**

 **-Ibu-**

 **"Walaupun ayah tidak punya banyak masa untuk luangkan bersama kalian, tapi percayalah, ayah sayangkan kalian."**

 **-Ayah-**

 **"Harapan Gempa, moga ibu dan ayah tetap bersama, walaupun suatu hari nanti, takdir berkata lain."**

 **-Gempa-**

Ah.. Kalimat yang sungguh menyentuh hati. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas tanpa ku sadari.

Aku menutup album itu dengan gerakan pelan, kemudian meletakkan ia di tempat yang aku ambil semula. Tampaknya, ibu dan ayah Gempa sayang sekali ya padanya..

"Kamu melihat album foto itu ya. Kebanyakkan albumnya, album Gempa dari dia mula mendatangi kehidupan tante bersama suami tante, sehinggalah dia sudah membesar. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganmu mungkin. Ah! Silakan duduk."

Aku membalikkan badanku, menghadap Bu Tania yang tengah meletakkan nampan berisi jus oren di atas meja kecil. Aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian berjalan dan langsung menduduki sofa yang berdekatan denganku.

Bu Tania menduduki sebuah sofa di hadapanku, "Jadi, siapa namamu? Masa tante mau panggilmu dengan panggilan 'nak' kan? Hahaha." Beliau tertawa pelan.

Aku melihatnya, lalu berkata, "Namaku Halilintar tante. Boboiboy Halilintar."

 **End of Halilintar's P.O.V**

* * *

"Ah.. Halilintar ya. Hm.. Kenapa kedengaran familiar ya..?" Puan Tania memegang dagunya, berpikir sejenak.

Mendengar kalimat tante di hadapannya, membuatkan Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dengan rasa penasaran, Halilintar membuka suara lagi, "Aku.. Kembaran Gempa tante.." Gumamnya.

Puan Tania melihat Halilintar, "Benarkah? Kenapa Gempa tidak pernah bilang ke tante ya?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Tante lupa ya? Aku sama Gempa punya satu lagi kembaran. Kami kembar tiga." Jelas Halilintar.

"Hm.. Maaflah Halilintar. Tante mengalami amnesia 'sementara.'" Puan Tania menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, suaranya pula semakin pelan.

"Amnesia?" Tanya Halilintar dengan heran.

Puan Tania menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Tante bersama suami tante terlibat dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun lepas. Gempa masih sekolah dasar ketika itu. Tapi kecelakaannya tidak parah, hanya saja, kepala tante terbentur dashboard mobil. Selain daripada itu, hanya luka-luka ringan. Jadi tante sama suami tante tidak memberitahu kejadian ini ke Gempa, takut-takut dia mencemaskan keadaan kami dan mengabaikan hal-hal di sekolahnya." Jelasnya. Terdapat senyum pahit yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Halilintar mendengar penjelasan Puan Tania dengan seksama, sesekali dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, Gempa belum tau hal ini? Sehingga sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Puan Tania menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Ah.. Jadi, kembali ke topik asal, kamu kembaran Gempa? Tante pikir saat tante mau menolongmu, kamu itu Gempa. Tapi mengingat Gempa lagi sekolah, tante jadi terpikir tentang Taufan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari segi pemakaianmu, tidak begitu sama dengan Taufan, dan matamu berwarna merah delima, bukan biru seperti Taufan."

"Ah.. Begitu ya.." Balas Halilintar singkat.

"Kenapa denganmu Halilintar? Lagi sakit?" Puan Tanya menyoal.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, "Badanku hanya sedikit panas hari ini."

"Hm.. Silakan minum jus ini." Puan Tania menyodorkan jus oren yang dibuatnya ke Halilintar.

'Kenapa tidak beriku minuman kosong saja? Tapi, aku juga haus minuman es gini. Ga apa-apa kan?' Halilintar berpikir, kemudian mengambil jus yang diberi Puan Tania kepadanya lalu diteguknya sehingga 2/3 daripada jus itu.

Mereka berbicara dengan asik, entah sudah berapa lama, sehinggalah Halilintar terlihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, "Gawat! Aku harus pulang tante! Sudah hampir malam!" Baru saja dia berdiri, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi sudah terpotong oleh Puan Tania.

"Kamu bisa aja numpang tidur di sini. Lagian, kamu masih demam kan? Tante tau kamu masih tidak enak badan. Kamu bisa gunakan ponsel yang sedia ada di rumah ini untuk hubungi keluargamu." Puan Tania kemudian berjalan ke arah ponsel yang dimaksudkan, lalu diberikan pada Halilintar, "Nah, hubungilah keluargamu. Sementara kamu berbicara, tante mau masak untuk makan malam."

Halilintar melirik ponsel yang disodorkan padanya, 'Serius? Hari ini hari beruntung atau sial aku sih?' Pikirnya, lalu dengan nafas pasrah, dia mengambil ponsel itu dan langsung menghubungi keluarganya. Puan Tania pula terus berlalu pergi ke dapur.

 **"Halo? Siapa di seberang sana?"**

Halilintar mendengus sebal, 'Tadinya Amelia, sekarang Ryan?' Batinnya setelah mendengar suara di seberang.

"Hey Ryan. Ini aku, bilang ke-"

 **"Kak Lin! Ke mana saja kakak?! Ibu sama ayah khawatir padamu tau?!"**

Halilintar menjauhkan ponsel itu daripada telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan Ryan yang bisa membuatnya tuli seketika, "Ck, kau dan Kak Lia sama aja, suka bikin telinga orang tuli."

 **"Kak Lin berada di mana sekarang? Ibu sama ayah hampir saja mau lapor tentang 'kehilangan'mu ke polisi tau! Tapi untung saja sudah dihalang oleh Kak Lia dan aku! Cepat balik ke sini!"**

Setetes keringat mengalir di samping kepala Halilintar, 'Sampe gitu sekali.' Halilintar menghela nafas panjang seraya memijit dahinya, "Aku..." Halilintar terdiam, tidak tau mau bicara apa ke Ryan. Mau jujur saja, bahwa dia sudah menjumpai kedua kembarannya, atau berbohong?

 **"Kak? Kak Lin? Helloooo? Apa kau masih di sana?"**

Halilintar masih dalam dunianya, berpikir tentang 'jujur' atau 'bohong'.

 **"WOY!"**

Sebuah teriakan, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Halilintar, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya, 'Fyuuh, untung saja.'

"Usah teriak-teriak kan bisa? Ck, kalau kau berada di hadapanku sekarang, akanku berikan bogem mentah padamu secara gratis." Ucap Halilintar ke adik angkatnya dengan sinis.

 **"Kak Lin, cepetin pulang! Sudah mau malam nih!"**

"Em.. Ryan. Bilang ke ibu dan ayah bahwa aku..." Halilintar memberikan jeda, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...bahwa aku numpang..." Jeda lagi.

 **"Kakak numpang...?"**

"...aku numpang tidur di rumah.. temanku. Badanku gak enak hari ini." Halilintar membalas. Walaupun tidak dilihat lawan bicara, Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan dari lidah topinya.

 **"Aw.. Kakak sudah dapat teman ya? Hm.. Aku kalah deh, taruhan kita. Jadi, aku harus traktir kakak dong~ Ugh- Habis uang tabunganku~"**

'Taruhan?' Pikir Halilintar. Ah.. Baru dia ingat, beberapa hari sebelum mereka pindah ke kota ini, mereka ada buat pertaruhan. Siapa yang dapat teman lebih cepat, maka yang kalah harus traktir si pemenang.

"Lupakan saja tentang taruhan itu. Ingat ya, kau harus beritahu ini ke ibu dan ayah, kalau gak, siapin dirimu untuk besok. Akan ku jadikan kau samsakku." Halilintar berujar dengan sinis, akan tetapi, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

 **"Ya sudah deh. Rumah temanmu itu, jauh gak sih?"**

"Um.. Hanya dalam 20 menit dari rumah kita mungkin?" Ujar Halilintar kurang pasti.

 **"Oke, pagi besok jangan lupa pulang. Dan ingat ya Kak Lin, jangan nyasar ya~"**

"Oi-"

 **Tutt-**

"Ck, dasar kau Ryan!" Halilintar mendecak kesal. Berani-beraninya Ryan memutuskan panggilan saat dia mau bicara?! Yah.. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan kakak perempuannya saat dia memutuskan panggilan ketika di rumah Taufan.. Menyebalkan.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Halilintar meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja kecil di ruang itu. Lalu matanya melirik sekali lagi album-album foto. Halilintar mengambil album yang lain, melihat-lihat gambar Gempa bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya. Wajah Gempa dengan dirinya, sama saja. Tidak ada sedikit pun berubah. Yah.. Seketika Halilintar lupa bahwa Gempa dan dia merupakan kembaran.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam-merah dengan motif petir itu membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang ada didekatnya, sehinggalah panggilan daripada Puan Tania menghentikannya.

"Halilintar, makanan sudah siap. Apa kau mau membersihkan diri dulu? Kau boleh minjam pakaian Gempa, lagian kalian kembar kan? Sementara itu, tante bisa ke atas, manggil Gempa untuk makan bersama."

'Kenapa aku terasa seperti... berada di hotel?' Batin Halilintar. Iya, benar. Dia terasa seperti sedang berada di hotel. Mendapat layanan yang bagus..

Hey, jangan pikir bukan-bukan ya. Halilintar anak baik, dia tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan(?) :v

Lupakan curhatan author di atas. Back to story.

Halilintar terdiam, otaknya mulai berpikir, 'Apa aku harus membersihkan diri ya? Um, rasanya tidak enak pula, udah numpang, dan sekarang...' Halilintar memandang Puan Tania, kemudian memberikan senyumnya.

"Hm.. Gak usah tante. Aku mau pulang setelah jumpa Gempa. Keluargaku.. pasti khawatir." Gumam Halilintar di akhir kalimat.

Puan Tania memandang Halilintar sambil tersenyum, 'Mirip Gempa.' Batinnya, "Ya sudah, tante tidak suka maksa-maksa. Sebentar ya Halilintar, tante mau panggil Gempa." Dengan itu, Puan Tania terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga.

Halilintar kembali duduk di atas sofa, 'Taufan, pemuda yang kau jumpa itu.. ternyata Gempa.' Pikir Halilintar, 'Gimana aku harus lakukan? Untuk kita kembali hidup bersama semula, bersatu sebagai saudara kembaran? Kelihatannya, keluarga kalian amat menyayangi kalian. Rasanya tidak enak pula mau misahkan kalian daripada mereka..' Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya, otomatis siling putih menjadi perhatiannya, 'Ya tuhan.. Aku harus gimana..? Kalau misahkan mereka, gimana dengan perasaan keluarga angkat mereka..?' Halilintar kemudian melihat kedua tangannya, 'Aku...' Tangannya kemudian dikepalkan sehingga memucat.

"Gempa!"

"Kak Hali!"

Halilintar tersentak kaget. Kepalanya ditujukan ke arah tangga yang menuju ke kamar Gempa secara spontan, "G-Gempa.."

"Kak Hali! Hiks.. Aku-Aku kangen padamu! Hiks.. Aku sangat kangen!"

Sepasang manik ruby itu melebar, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Satu detik, dia melihat Gempa berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, detik seterusnya dia sudah berada dalam pelukan sang adik kembaran.

Halilintar memulihkan kagetnya dengan membalas pelukan Gempa. Sekali lagi, jaket di bagian bahunya terasa basah. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap pelan punggung Gempa, untuk menenangkan sang manik emas.

"K-Kakak juga.. kangen padamu.. Gempa." Balas Halilintar dengan sua

ra yang terketar. Tanpa sadar, air mata juga meluncur laju di pipinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Haloha minna-san!**

 **Maaf deh, telat update *garuk kepala***

 **Yah.. Maklum, saya orangnya malas luar biasa :v Gomen ne.**

 **Jadi, mau komentar? Atau gak? Terserah deh *pundung di pojokan***


End file.
